Strike Witches The Winged Cronicals
by Red Alucard
Summary: The girls find out that the Neuroi have come back and there smarter than before, Till someone else comes into the picture
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Four months after the Neuroi hive was destroyed and the havoc created by the Warlock Machine was forgotten another hive seems to have opened up south of their base. And the girls of the 501st have answered the call to defend the world against the Neuroi and defeat them again, but this time the Neuroi seem to be a little smarter than before but for the girls they might get a little help.

Ch1

An Unexpected guest

"Hurry, Hurry" Mina yells, this is the third attack this week. Mio Sakamoto over the intercom yells "It seems that the Neuroi flying right for us, their trajectory seems to be a bit off, At their current trajectory they will pass over us by a few miles". Miyafuji asks Mina "What does that mean?" Mina replies " It means nothing", facing the group of girls she says "Barkhorn take point with Yeager and Luchini""Miyafuji, Bishop and Perrine watch our six, and the rest follow me". The Girls take formation and start to fly out. Miyafuji turns to Lynette and asks "Why do the Neuroi keep coming so very often" she replies "I don't know, but its worrying me, and it must also worry Mina as well why else she would be so frantic about this". The girls fly out in formation in the direction of the Neurio, Eila yells "something's wrong, Sanya is acting different"

The group turns to Sanya and she has a very discouraging look on her face and doesn't look well at all. Mina yells "Keep in formation be ready to anything", Sakamoto over the intercom says "the Neuroi should be right in sight shortly". Perrine yells" I see it, its massive, it must be the size of two city blocks" Hartmann yells" the bigger they are the harder they fall" as she run's full speed towards the Neuroi. Mina yells "Hartmann get back here" as the rest of the group tries to catch up. As Hartmann reached the Neuroi she opens fire, the impacts of the Magical bullets can be heard for miles. During this a military vehicle traveling towards the 501st base hears the impacts of the bullets and the driver stops. A man gets out and grabs a case and bag out of the back. The man tells the driver to keep heading to the base he will catch up. With a sound that can only be described as a Rocket engine going off but with less sound heads towards the sound of the nose as the driver of the vehicle continues down the road. The girl's start to get into attack formation as the Neuroi starts to attack, the beams of energy from the side head straight for the group, the girls deploy their shields and continue with their attack. The Neuroi lets out a terrifying screech and mina yells "hold your fire, someone must of hit the core" as the Neuroi starts to break apart into three pieces. But in an instant the three pieces mould themselfs into three distinct ships and spread out with incredible speed. Mina yells "It's a trap".

As the three ships start to surround the girls and Barkhorn yells "no Neuroi has done this before" as she fires her weapon. Miyafuji goes onto her intercom and yells" Sakamoto-san what do we do "Sakamoto grabs the intercom and yells" Fallback and regroup!! NOW!!" as the Neuroi all fire at the same time at the girl's. All they could do is put up their shields in a circular formation while the Neuroi starts to circle them and fire's continuously. Bishop yells "What do we do, they got us pinned down" Barkhorn yells " we need to keep moving" as she gun's her striker unit towards the sun trying to get away from the Neuroi's grip. The three Neuroi all shoot a beam in the air as Barkhorn leaves the group and the three beams converge and head straight for Barkhorn. Mina yells "Gertrude!!" as she is casts a shield and get's hit by the beam. The force of this beam is even making her start to decrease in altitude and she starts to breathe heavily from the effort it is taking to stop this attack. As Barkhorn is stopping the Neuroi's beam attack one of the Neuroi fires another beam and it grazes Barkhorn's shoulder and she starts to fall. Perrine yells " Barkhorn!!" as she dives to catch her. The rate of speed that the two were falling was immense not including that they were in combat. Perrine grabs Barkhorn and yelling "Wake up! Please wake up!!" as she lay's motionless in her arms. The group surrounds the two and casts their shields to protect them. Perrine looks towards Miyafuji and yells "Save her, You have to", as Miyafuji comes towards the centre of the group. Shirly yells " Better do something quick we don't have very much time left here" as Lucchini yells out from exhaustion. A sphere of light comes from Miyafuji's hands as she starts to cast a healing spell, Miyafuji yells "Hold on" as she starts to concentrate.

During this the Neurio start's to fire another energy beam in the sky convirging above the girls and fires right were Miyafuji and Barkhorn are. Miyafuji lets out a scream and mina yells " Miyafuji!!!!" out of desperation as the group braces for the impact of the beam. After a few seconds the girls open their eyes and out of nowhere a small two foot shield comes between the Girls and the beam. All the girls are amazed that they are saved but Lucchini says "who's shield is that?" and the girls look towards the direction of the base and see a man with his hand out towards the Girls and is flying in a striker unit, carrying some kind of Gatling gun with a case of ammo coming from his backpack with a long back glove on his left hand. The man is tall and has a stern expression on his face.

(Look at a picture Guile from street fighter, that's what he looked like when I first thought of him just with shorter hair)

He twists his palm towards the sky with is fingers half clenched, a small green orb forms in his palm and he points it at the girls. A green sphere barrier forms around the girl, The Neuroi start to fire as the shield absorbs some of the energy. Miyajuji says "this is a healing spell" as the girls all face her. Mina faces her and says "what do you mean a healing spell" Miyajuji responds "i dont know but this is definitely a healing spell look at Barkhorn her wound is starting to heal" As the group stairs at her wound. The Man wastes no time in responding to the attack flies towards the three Neuroi and point's his gun at them. The three Neuroi all fire their beams at him as three shields with the same size appear around him. Shirley thinking to herself "who is this man??, and how does he have a striker unit, and another thing how can he fly??, But looking at his legs it's a completely different design. and it's hard to tell from this distance but it seems that he can bend the striker unit in half, but that's impossible no one can bend their knee while wearing the Striker unit. But the propulsion also is different his seems to use some kind of rocket based propulsion, just like the Warlock we fought against"

The man fires his gun and still heading for the Neuroi blow's a hole where the core is. "The force and power of this strangers gun is remarkable" says Mina. After a few short minuets the three Neuroi are all destroyed and the girls are all left there hovering wondering what just happened, Who this man is, and where did he come from. Barkhorn has regained awoke and is able to fly on her oun as Miyafuji is healing her. The stranger heads towards the girls and they ready their weapons. Mina notices this and says "lower your weapon's he's not the enemy" and the girls comply. Mina confronts the stranger and asks "Who are you and why are you here?" The stranger salutes Mina and says "I'm Griffin a Major in the Army, I'm from the United States and I'm here to assist you in defeating the Neuroi" All the girls seemed shock at his response and distance themselfs from him. Mina replies "Support? How can you use magic, your male, there hasn't been a make magic user in Decades." Griffin repels " well I am one, I'm what you would call a Warlock". All the girls point and arm their guns at Griffin and ready themselfs.

Confused he replies "have I said something wrong?" Mina replies with a stern face "we've met a Warlock before and he almost destroyed the entire base and its fleet", Griffin replies "I've heard about that, nice work by the way" with a smile on his face. Perrine whispers to Barkhorn "Should be trust him" she replies in a faint voice "He saved us from the Neuroi that's good enough for me". Mina faces Barkhorn and thinks for a moment, and she replies "very well we shall call your superiors and see what their story is" Griffin nods his head in agreement and the group flies back to the back. All the girls are wondering who this man is and where did get that strange striker unit.


	2. Chapter 2

(SW) The winged Chronicles

Chapter 2

A Surprising Revelation

After Mina and Griffin have their discussion the group decides to head back to bases with their new member. Still wondering who this man is the group start's to make hypotheses about where he came from and what his back story is. Most of the girl's still feel very uneasy being around someone who just popped up out of nowhere. Flying in formation Griffin is at the far right of the group, no one is looking at Griffin and no one is talking. When the girls and Griffin get back to base the Medic team is waiting to treat Barkhorn's injuries. The group lands and Barkhorn is helped out of her striker unit by Lynette and Yoshika, They carefully lift her out and place her on the stretcher and she is wheeled out. The rest of the girl's head to their striker unloading dock and take them off, and place their weapons back into their holders. Griffin hovering about one foot above the ground is waiting for the girls to finish their unloading and is waiting for Mina and himself to discuss his placement at the base. Shirley Out of her striker unit walk's towards Griffin and yells "Hey ain't you going to change out of your striker?" Shirley secretly wanting to take his striker unit apart when he is with Mina to find out how he can bend it at the knee's, the rest of the girl's start to face Griffin. Griffin still about a foot above ground, he lets out a sigh and goes another foot in the air. With the entire group of girl's looking at him he decides that it's time for them to know the truth, with a mechanical urch the jet engine turn's off and Griffin starts to fall to the ground. The girl's shocked at what he just did are bracing for the impact, Griffin hits the ground and 2 metal feet form from the base of his striker unit with 2 pad's for walking. The loud thud could be heard from all out the hangar, as Griffin hit's the ground he braced his impact by bending his striker unit at the knees. Shirley at that moment knew that he didn't just have a different striker unit; he didn't have any legs at all. With the girl's speech less he walk's towards an empty table knowing why they are staring at him, takes off his ammunition backpack and places his Gatling gun on top of it. The image of someone with no leg's walking and none the less with a striker unit is unimaginable Mina thought to herself, the green mechanical leg's attached to Griffin's torso have the appearance of human leg's but with the striker unit build in. Every join that can move for a normal human leg seems to be adapted into the design, compartments in the leg and feet hide the thrusters and stabilizers while joints allows effortless motion at the knee and ankle on both leg's. Mina confronts Griffin and tells him "Come to my office we need to discuss thing's" and the group leaves, leaving the rest of the girls shocked and amazed at what they just witnessed. The two walk down the halls with Mio at Mina's office waiting for them to arrive, The second the Mio see's Griffin she is amazed his size, but what took her off guard was the wild whining sound that came with Griffin and the sudden impact that Griffin has no leg's but robotic ones and he is walking like a normal person. The three enter Mina's office and shut the door, while the rest of the girl's a slowly heading towards the door to listen in on what Griffin says. Mina sit's at her desk with Mio standing next to her with her arms crossed with an aggressive look. Mina standing up straight in her chair asks "So, where did you come from".

What does Griffin say? Find out when his origin's get released.

Red


	3. Chapter 3

Strike Witches

The winged Chronicles

Origins

Griffin while standing in front of Mio and Mina closes the door to Mina office, looking out the window Griffin tells his story. I knew since a young age I was different. I was able to do things no other boy in my classes could do, but some of the girls could also do the same things I could. The girl's called themselves Witches, I never knowing why I was the only male in my life that could use magic but through research I found out that in the past males were known as Warlocks. So I became a Warlock and I never told a living soul what I was capable of doing. I never had much practice in my younger years, I watched the Witches learn and practice magic and at night I tried to mimic them. That's why I have similar abilities of your's but different aspects of it. I joined the Military as soon as I reached 18, but without telling anyone that I was a Warlock. My first mission was a rescue operation in Prague, while the Witches defended the base we evacuated everyone out as fast as we could. When the last four survivors got safely on the boat I turned my head and looked towards the sky and the sun was glistening the sky, I covered my eyes by reaching out to the sky with my left arm. Then a red beam of light sparkled from the centre of the sun. It was a Neuroi attack, the beam stuck me and for impossible reason I survived. Mio and Mina shocked open there eyes a little bit more than normal and Mina says " Then what?". I woke up in a Battle Carrier with people standing over me yelling, I don't remember what then I passed out again. When I awoke again two month's have passed and I was in a United States military hospital. The doctor amazed that I awoke told me what happened and that I was the only survivor of the attack, after a few more days when I was strong enough I lifted myself up and looked under my covers and saw my left arm and both my leg's gone. It was the most devastating thing in my life, but I made a promise to myself that I will take revenge for my lost limbs and I will fight again.

When I was able to get out a General gave me a Medal for Honour and I was Discharged from the Military. When I got back home I went right to work, I went heavy into my magic training and replacing my leg's. I got some schematic's and information if the Warlock project from a friend in the military and I spent the rest of that year rebuilding my leg's and my arm. I took the principle of the magic flying and added the thrusters of the Warlock project and created an entire new striker unit. I kept this information private for safety sakes, then I started to work on making myself able to fight the Neuroi, since most of my magic is defensive and healing I created a special type of gun that can take raw magic and convert it for me into powerful magic bullets. After my weapons and leg's were complete I spent months at a abandoned field in the middle of nowhere and trained my body to be able to fight and fly in all sort's of battle situations. When I was able to fly and defend myself I went to the United States Striker Unit and watched our five witches train and prepare for the next battle. I went to the head commander there and told her that I was a Warlock and was able to help defend the country, she just laughed at me telling me " Warlock's no longer exist , who are you trying to kid" and I was asked to leave immediately. But that didn't detour me I bought a house near the base and I set up shop preparing to support our witches, every day when the horn came on for a Neuroi attack I was ready to fly and be there if they need me. Mina and Mio look confused when Griffin said "Everyday", Griffin explained that The United States got Neuroi attack's daily while the 501'st got then weekly. The first we times I was shot at in confusion for being a Neuroi, and the girl's didn't trust me. But many times I went and fought right beside them, saving them many times and vice versa. They got to know me and the same went for me. But when ever we went back to base I went to my house and no one ever spoke about me, in fear that the girl's would be made laughing stocks of by accepting outside help.

But on one stormy day, the rain and the wind made it almost impossible for anyone to fly, but the horn for a Neuroi attack went. I was in the middle of making repair's and I didn't hear the horn over the noises in my shop. When I finished I had the worst felling I ever had, I grabbed my gun and I ran out the door heading towards the light's in the sky. When I reached the girl's only two were alive and they were holding onto the bodies of the other three with only shield's defending themselves, The commander turned to me and said " Griffin, glad you could make it" she smiled and a Neuroi blast hit her and the other witch from the back. With pure anger and shock in my face I threw my hands towards the girls and made five shields to support their bodies and created five healing shields to help and keep the remaining to alive. After I finished the Neuroi I used all my magical abilities to keep the girl's alive and bring them to the base. For the first time I saw what the inside of the hangar looked like, I yelled for help and a medic team rolled in five stretchers, with all the people there shocked that I was flying and using magic I yelled " There's no time the witches need medical attention NOW!!" The doctor turned to me and said " Thank you for returning them home" and the horn went off again, with the rest of the military personnel unable to fight I was the only one that could make a difference, I told the doctor "Save them, please!". I few out without a second thought, the rain was hitting my eyes with such force it gave me the appearance of tear's rolling down my eyes, I spent the rest of that night destroying Neuroi, when I got back I had no ammunition and everyone could see that I used my left mechanical arm to rip apart the last Neuroi with my bare hands.

When I came back I flew into the hangar, with a rev and poof I went back into my walking leg form and went right into the medical wing, every person I walked passed looked at me like a I was a threat and stayed out of my way, At that moment I didn't care, I pushed through the door into the girl's room and the doctor was there waiting for me with a frown and he looked at me with eyes of desperation and shook his head. I fell to my knee's and yelled at the top of my lungs. The doctor came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder and softly said " Yes they are dead, but you made there dead not in vain, you eased their pain and showed them that they could go on to the after life knowing that someone would be looking out and taking care of their job for them" I rose and walked out the room and went right into the hangar again. The mechanical crew confronted me and said " where here to repair your striker unit", I walked passed them with a scorn voice I said " I don't need repair's I do it myself, if you wana help get me ammunition for my weapon and hurry up, I feel that there was gona be another attack soon" After that in was the only defence my country had.

Mina and Mio shocked look towards each other and both smile and nod. Mina stand's up and says "Griffin welcome to the 501'st"


	4. Chapter 4

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Meetings

Mina and Mio both welcomed Griffin to the 501'st and the three were just finishing up some paperwork when Mina asks "do you have a room yet?" Griffin replies "not at the moment, but I'll be comfortable anywhere", Mio says "Griffin, Open the door please" confused Griffin walk's towards the door and he open's it. Out fall's Yoshika and Lynette, with a loud yelp and a thud the two fall into the room, Lynette look's up and see's Griffin towering over her. Lynette quickly picks herself up while she starts to tear up and in a whimpering voice says "Were sorry, we just wanted to know what's happening". Mio sternly says "you two should of known better" while the rest of the girl's pop out their head's out of the door. Mina trying to hold back herself from laughing stands up and trying to keep her composure says " Miyafugi, Bishop!" as the two stand straight and face her and both say "yes", Mina with a serious look says " I wish for you two to take Griffin to his room" as she hand's them some papers. A little shocked the two agree and they head out the door with Griffin following.

As the group heads out the door Griffin see's the rest of the girl's scurrying around corners trying not to get caught. With a loud thud and an "eeek" Lucchini fall's while the group head's down the corridor. Yoshika yells "Lucchini, you all right? " Lucchini turns around and see's Griffin beside her with his arm stretched out above her side. Lucchini freezes in fear and sheer surprise timidly holds her hand near is, Griffin without any effort picks up Lucchini by her arm and raises her to her feet. She still a little stressed thanks him and run's down the hall. Lynette beside Griffin says "umm, it's this way" and points down the hall and keep's walking. The group walk's down a few more halls and they reach the room that was going to be Griffin's room.

Lynette opens the Door and show's Griffin in, Griffin walk's around and says "this room will do nicely. Yoshika says "umm, if you need anything we will be in the Dining room, its lunchtime, feel free to join us when you're ready" and with a smile the two leave. Griffin look's around the large empty room and all that is there is a desk a bed and Griffin's luggage containing 2 suitcases and 3 large crates. After a few minutes of opening boxes and checking if everything is still in their proper condition Griffin heads down to the Dining room.

As Griffin head's down the hall he can hear the voices of the girl's making idle chit chat and the faint discussion of the girl's talking about the previous battle and about Griffin himself. One of the faint voices "Why did he join us", and the response "I don't know, but he's sure scary", another voice cuts in "I know he's different but he did help us in the last battle". The sound of Griffin's robotic leg's and the loud impact of each step made it difficult for him to sneak around. As Griffin approaches the door the Dining hall went silent. Griffin walks into the room and the entire room girl's went silent. The only noise was Griffin's revving noise every time he takes a step, as Griffin walks into the room all he could hear was the clicking of metal to the plates, Yoshika not making eye contact approaches him and hand's him a tray of food. Yoshika says "its fuso food" surprised Griffin thanks her for the food and he looks around the room for a place to sit. None of the girls are making eye contact, Griffin see's a small table with two chairs near a window at the back of the room. As Griffin walk's towards it the girl's start to whisper to each other but it's too faint for him to hear. Griffin sits at the table and starts to eat; slowly the conversation starts to continue again.

After a few minutes Gertrude walk's into the room with a cane and a bandage over her left arm, Hartman yells "Barkhorn!" as she run's towards her and gives her a hug. Gertrude says "Ouch Erica, not so tight" as Yoshika energetically brings her meal towards her. Erica grab's it and she asks "where do you wana sit?" Gertrude looks around and see's Griffin sitting by himself and looking out the window, as she walk's towards him the rest of the girls watch her in shock wondering what she is doing. Gertrude sit's at the table and Erica places the tray in front of her, Griffin turn's towards her and looks at her in confusion. Gertrude looks at him with a slight angered look says "thank you for saving me" as she looks out the window. The rest of the girls staring at Griffin waiting for his response say's "how's your arm?" Gertrude takes off the large bandage and shows the large gash on her left bicep a few of the girl's gasp at the sight of it, Yoshika shocked says "Oh my Barkhorn let me look at that" as Yoshika start's to walk towards her from across the room. Before Yoshika could get half way down the room with everyone facing Yoshika at the corner of their eyes they see a bright blue light. Everyone turn's and Yoshika stops, Griffin with his hand stretched out at Gertrude's bicep a medium ball of energy is generating from the palm of his hand. Griffin with a concentrated look on his face pushed the ball of light into the large gash and holds his hand about two inches from her. The group watches as the gash starts to get smaller and smaller until the gash becomes just a faint scar. Griffin removes his hand and continues to eat is lunch, the rest of the girls shocked at what they just witnessed all get up and look at Gertrude's arm. Erica grab's it and flails it about and yells "Wow, it's just like new" and everyone starts to poke it thinking it was just an illusion. Gertrude shocked look at Griffin who is eating says "Why did you do that?" Griffin says " Because, were team mates" the rest of the girls stop and face Griffin Gertrude says " Thank you" Griffin says " you're welcome", Griffin finishes the meal and stand up and says "thank you for the food" as he puts the tray on the counter of the kitchen and walk's out of the room.

As Griffin walks away he can hear the voices of the girls talking but the conversation was more about Gertrude's arm a voice says "wow, maybe he isn't so bad after all", another voice "but what's with the glove on his left arm". Griffin walk's back to his room and starts to unpack his belongings, after Griffin unpacks and set's up his belonging's a few hour's have passed. Mio knocks of the door and enters the room, Griffin stand's up and faces her, Mio says "I hear you healed Gertrude's arm?" Griffin replies "Yes", Mio says "why" Griffin with a confused look says "because I could" Mio smiles and asks "you have everything you need" Griffin looks around and says "I believe so, but I'll let you know". Mio smiles and says " I hope you can ask us if you need help" Griffin smiles and thanks her. Griffin looks out the window and says "you know, I could use" and in that instant the horn sounds of a Neuroi attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

**Loss**

Both Mio and Griffin shocked from the sound of the horn warning them of a Neuroi attack, Mio look's at Griffin and says "Griffin" in a stern voice, Griffin faces Mio and says " Yes" Mio says "Move out" with a smile Griffin open's the window and jump's out. Shocked Mio runs to the window, with a few metallic clicks and a thruster blast Griffin flies right able the ground and blasts towards the hangar. As Griffin reaches the hangar he can hear the voices of the other girls preparing to head out. Griffin flies into the hangar and with a 'puuft' and a metallic slam to the ground Griffin hit's the ground and walks to his bench and picks up his gun and ammo pack.

Many of the girls stare at Griffin wondering what to do until Mina walking past the girls pointing to the open runway yells "Don't just stand around, Move out!" The rest of the girls snap out of their inner daze and start to move out. The girls and Griffin head to the end of the hangar and they start their engine's except Griffin. The girls start to move down the landing strip and Griffin started to follow behind Mina running, most of the girls shocked just continued to take off. Mina takes off and starts to ascend and rest of the girls do the same Griffin runs down the pad until he reaches the end and he jumps off the edge. The girl's shocked watch in anticipation, Griffin with a click and a blast changes his legs and flies up and join's the girls. Mina yells "Intel reports that there are 5 Neuroi heading this way" Yoshika says "what, we never had that many come before" Griffin says " No, most of them attacked the United States before they went to you" Yoshika embarrassed says "I'm sorry" Griffin replies "no need to apologize it's not your fault, it's the Neuroi's" Mina says " enough on the chit chat the formations are as followed, Shirley and Lucchini are in group one, Lucchini smiles and says "he he". Group two is Barkhorn and Erica, group three is "Perrine and Miyafugi and myself", Lynette nervously looks towards Griffin as Mina says "Griffin and Lynette you group four, provide ranged support for him Bishop, understand?" Lynette surprised says in a choppy voice "yes sir", Lynette still a little scared of Griffin slowly heads closer to Griffin. Griffin in a blank voice says "Mina," as Mina turn's towards him "take Bishop and yourself and make the fourth team" confused Mina asks "what about yourself?" Griffin answers "I will take the fifth Neuroi by myself". Many of the girls shocked Mina sternly says "what makes you think I should allow that?" Griffin responds " I have more experience fighting the Neuroi by myself than any other one here" "very well" Mina responds. Mina turn's to Lynette and says "I still want you to watch his back" Lynette shakes her head and the group readies their position.

Un phased with Mina's orders Griffin continues to fly straight without seriously looking at Lynette, but Lynette still a little nervous having to watch his back, Lynette stay's near Griffin but she keeps her distance. As the group approaches the Neuroi group Mina yells "enemy sighted break into formations" as the groups break apart Griffin doesn't't move very far from his original position, Lynette in a low voice says "umm, are we moving into position?" Griffin replies "we are, support me from the back, stay out of range of their weapons remember that your Mina's support first, I got this" as Griffin lowers in altitude, bend's his knees and with a loud blast he soar's towards the Neuroi battalion. Everyone shocked what Griffin just did the rest increased their speed to try to catch up. As Griffin approaches the five Neuroi all five fire their weapon's at him, from the view of the girl's hey just see five black disks firing at a glowing yellowish dot. As Griffin approaches the Neuroi ten laser blasts are heading towards him, Griffin activates his shields and deflects four of them and he drops in altitude and dodges the other six. Griffin removes the safety from his gun and starts to rotate his shields around his body and starts to fire at the First Neuroi. The sound of gunfire and flashes of red and blue light made Lynette worry if Griffin will be ok. Griffin charges the first Neuroi and fires his Gatling gun at it, the screech of the Neuroi getting hit could be heard for miles. The Neuroi in retaliation with no respect for each other fire at Griffin who is right next to a Neuroi, Griffin blasts down and dodges the blast while the Neuroi get's the blunt of the fire. The Neuroi again screeches and Griffin aims above him and fires at the belly of the Neuroi, the gun fire rips a hole inside the Neuroi, Griffin seeing an opening bursts towards the Neuroi and aims his gun at the exposed belly of the Neuroi. With Griffins gun firing Griffin ruptures an opening right into the core of the Neuroi. The Neuroi in retaliation fires five laser blasts at him in close range, Griffin expecting this smirks and raises his left hand and five shields appear and block the Neuroi attack. Surprising him another blast coming right from the side wing right in Griffins blind spot, takes him off guard and hit his weapon directly. Griffin instantly releases the weapon and lets it drop a few seconds later it explodes. Griffin with no weapon see's the exposed core and charges for it and grab's the core with his left hand. Griffin squeezes the core in his hand and it shatters, the core is destroyed, with another shriek the Neuroi explodes into a thousand pieces. Griffin now surrounded by thousands of little shards twinkling around him, Griffin look's at the palm of his hand and sees a two inch crystal in his hand. Griffin puts it in his pocket and throws his hands to his side and with his palm's out ten shields appear and start to surround him and rotate around his body.

Mina and the rest of the girls are scrambling to catch up finally reach Griffin as he single handily finishes the first Neuroi. Shocked Lynette enthusiastic hurries to catch up to Griffin with and congratulate him. Griffin turns and see's her approaching and with a shocked look he instantly holds out his left hand at her and she stops in confusion, Griffin yells "Watch out!" as a beam comes from the clouds. With a frightened look on her face she cringes, screams and closes her eyes bracing for impact. A few seconds later L:ynette look's up and see's a two foot shield hovering above her, shocked she looks towards Griffin, Lynette sees Griffin with an exhausted look combined with relief that he made it in time. Griffin looks at Lynette and with a smile, in that instant another blast come from the clouds and struck Griffin's left arm/hand. Lynette screams and all the girls look over. With an explosion and beam of energy from where his Left hand and forearm were Griffin closes his eyes and starts to fall, Mina yells "Griffin" as do other girls do. Griffin awakes and with a blast from his thrusters he steadies himself and regain's altitude. Shocked Mina races towards Griffin expecting the worst, as she approaches she notices that there isn't any blood falling from where Griffin is. Mina approaches Griffin's front and remembers that Griffin always wears a glove over half his arm, Mina look's at Griffins hand and she sees wires and pieces of metal falling from what was once his hand. Shocked Mina tries to touch his arm, Griffin pulls his arm away and says " I'm fine, were still in combat" as Griffin flies off with Lynette shocked she drops her gun and starts to cry, Yoshika hurries towards her and says " Lynette are you hurt?" Lynette shakes her head, Lynette raises her head with tears in her eyes she says "It's my fault Griffin got hurt, its mine" as Lynette grab's Yoshika's shoulders and starts to cry harder. Yoshika unknowing what to do she just embraces her and says "Griffin is ok; he's right above you fighting still" as Yoshika rubs her back.

After a few more minutes the rest of the Witches finish off the remaining Neuroi and Mina yells "everyone return to base" Yoshika look's towards Lynette and says "come on Lynette, it's time to go" as she help's Lynette flay back towards the base. No one talks on the way back; most of the girls just stare at this metallic, organic mess that was a hand. The group makes it back to the hangar at the base with a medic team waiting with two stretchers. Griffin and the girls land, the medic team takes Lynette inside for her distress the second team approaches Griffin and the doctor says " Griffin please come with us, your injured" Griffin raises his left arm and looks at it with disappointment and says " I'm fine you don't need to bother yourself with me. " The doctor concerned says in a panicky voice "you must you were hit by the Neuroi" Griffin a little annoyed replies "my arm was hit, I'll just replace it, nothing to worry about, it's just a robotic hand". The doctor turns to Mina, Mina nods her head telling him that it's ok, the doctor and nurse wheel the stretcher away and Griffin takes off his ammo backpack and walks out the hangar and back into the main base. During this many of the girls are confused why Griffin refused the doctors help and Perrine says " Humph if he's that stupid to accept help then let him stay hurt" as she walks out the hangar, Shirley says " he's hiding something", Lucchini folding her arm's over her head replies " maybe".

Griffin walks into his room and closes the door, he approaches the bed and reaches underneath it and pulls out a large metallic suitcase. Griffin open's it and inside are two large tube like things wrapped in cloth and two smaller items also wrapped in cloth, Griffin takes the two smaller pieces of cloth and takes them to his desk. Griffin opens one of the pieces of cloth to reveal a metallic hand, Griffin takes the metal on his left forearm and twists it and removes it. Griffin places it on his deck and takes the new hand and attaches a few wires and puts the arm in the socket and rotates it into place, after a few seconds Griffin puts the final twist on and flips a tiny switch and Griffin bends and rotates the new wrist. Pleased with the new hand working he looks for a glove to cover it. Griffin opens the desk with no lock then a knock on the door. Griffin walks to the door and opens it, Lynette still a little upset asks " may I come in?" Shocked to see Lynette so soon Griffin replies certainly, Lynette instantly looks at his arm and says " Umm, I'm sorry about what happened today" Griffin walks to his desk and replies "its no problem" as Griffin holds his new hand in the air "see its fixed, no problem" Griffin says. Lynette takes a step forward with a concerning stern voice says " it's a big problem if it want for me you wouldn't of gotten hurt". Griffin looks at her and sighs with a stern voice says "why are you here, you already apologised and I accepted it, what do you want?" Lynette grasps her hands towards her chest and says with determination in her eyes says " I want you to train we in making multiple shields"


	6. Chapter 6

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

**Revelation**

Griffin shocked at Lynette's request walk's towards his desk and sits down at his desk, Griffin looking at the ground deep in thought lets out a sigh. After a few seconds Griffin looks at Lynette and says "why?" Lynette looks towards the ground, takes as step forward and staring straight in Griffin's eyes with determination Lynette says "I feel that I am not useful to the group as a currently am, I saw you get hurt and I couldn't do anything to help." Griffin now unsure what to do walks towards his desk and sits down and crosses his arms in deep thought. Griffin Looks at Lynette and says "if I train you it will not be easy" Lynette smiles with the possibility and nods her head. Griffin stands up and walks to the closet and says "very well, meet me in the court yard in two hour's" Lynette says "why not now" as griffin pulls out a large case from a crate and puts it on the deck. Lynette curious about what's inside walks a little closer as Griffin pulls out an identical Gatling gun out of the case, Griffin says "I need to rebuild my weapon since it was destroyed in the last fight." Griffin grabs some tools out of the desk and start's to take the gun apart. Lynette understanding starts to walk towards the door turns to Griffin and with a smile says "thanks" as Lynette walks out the door.

Two hours later Lynette enters the court yard with Yoshika tailing behind her and to their surprise they see Griffin standing there at ease with a gun in his holster and hands behind his back, waiting with a stand with a case on it. Lynette quickly hurries towards him and she stands right at him at attention. Griffin looks at his watch and starts to walk around her and says "I want you to make a normal shield for me" Lynette nods and holds her hands out and she makes a shield about five feet around the front of her. Griffin looks around it and says "ok, now where do you cast it?" Lynette confused ponders for a minute and replies "umm, the middle of my palm." Griffin nods and holding his chin with his hand says "I want you to reduce your magical power output of the shield my one fifth. Lynette concentrating closes her eyes and slowly the shield decreases in size, Griffin says "almost, don't lose your concentration" Lynette struggling after a minute finishes and she has a shield with the exact size of Griffin's. Griffin replies "good, now I want you to remove the shield and recast it with one hand, until you can activate it at that size at will". Lynette looks at him with disbelief as she is breathing heavily from the effort of just making one. Griffin says "you're tired? This shield uses less magic than a normal shield you should have magic to spare" as Griffin stands over her and says "again!" After three hours of Griffin's training Lynette is just barely able to stand with sweat rolling down her face and Yoshika standing at the side lines wanting to help but Griffin forbidding it. Lynette with a grunt holds out her right hand and she squints her eyes and she congers another shield and it's the same exact side as Griffin's, Griffin walks around the shield and says "good, the first step of the training is complete. Griffin stands in front of the shield and with all his force punches the shield. The shield shatters and Lynette with an "ahh!" falls to the ground and Griffin says "tomorrow we work on density" was Griffin wave to Yoshika to come and help Lynette up. Lynette nods her head as she is just barely able to keep herself up with Yoshika supporting her up with her body.

Griffin walks towards the stand with the case on it and open's it, he takes out a towel and a bottle of water out and closes the case. Griffin hands the towel to with the bottle of water to Lynette as Griffin walks away as Griffin says "I'm proud of you, you learned a lot faster than I did." Lynette smiles and almost falls over from the lack of energy as Yoshika yells "Lynette, hey wake up."Griffin walks into the compound and back into his room. Griffin opens a large case and looks at his new completed weapon and smiles, Griffin goes into his pocket and pulls out the shard of Neuroi core fragment and says "now for you" as he places it into a clear case on his desk and opens the other cloth covered item to revel another left hand just like the one his is using.

The morning arrives with little of any noise but Mio outside training and Yoshika in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Lynette stumbles into the dining hall and sit down at the large table in the centre of the room, Yoshika turns around with a smile and says "good morning Lyna-chan", a few minutes later the rest of the girls start to come it and sit down. Yoshika calls them over to pick up their food and the girls start to eat. The girls mostly talk about small talk with nothing about work in their conversations, the last to enter the hall is Griffin, as he enters the room the girls can hear the whining and mild clicking of his feet on the ground but unlike in the past none of the girls stop talking or look at him weirdly. Griffin just enters the room and the room and grabs something to eat and Yoshika just smiles and hands him a tray and Griffin sits at the same table near the back near the window alone. None of the girls feel obligated to keep personal things that they would normally talk about quiet while he is in the room; Griffin felt that he has been accepted as one of the group. After everyone is finished eating the girls are now just talking and killing time, Griffin finishes and walks towards Lynette and most of the girls face him, Griffin a little put back says facing Lynette in a calm/stern voice "Training in tem minutes" and Griffin walks out of the hall. Most of the girls confused at what Griffin said start poking fun at Lynette, Lucchini says "Ohhh, getting some alone time with the new guy? Heh hee." and Lynette blushes and looks towards the table as the rest of the girls start to laugh.

Around nine minutes later Lynette comes hurrying over with a few of the gild wondering just what king of training Lynette is getting. Griffin again is standing at ease with his arms at his back and with a stand with a case on it. Lynette comes over and faces Griffin. Griffin says "good, cast me a shield" and Lynette raises her left hand and a perfect shield appears in front of her. A few of the girls "aww" in curiosity and interest, Griffin walks around Lynette and inspects the shield "Good" says Griffin "but" as Griffin heads for the front of the shield in front of Lynette and Griffin takes a step back and puts a half hearted punch into the shield. Lynette expecting this to happen doesn't even budge while the other girls are shocked at what griffin just did. Griffin more surprised than everyone says "very impressive, but let's see if it can width stand a real punch" as Griffin takes another step backwards and pulls his left arm back and throws his full force into the punch. With a loud blasting impact and a snap and metallic clicking sounds hitting the ground the girls at the sidelines look in horror seeing Lynette pushed back ten feet and Griffin with metal and smoke in front of him. The girls see Lynette's shield still active in front of her and Griffin with the impact destroyed his robotic left hand. Lynette scared at what she just did runs towards Griffin worried at what she just did. Lynette yells "are you all right Griffin", as she gets about five feet from him she hears Griffin's voice, faint at first then it got louder and stronger all she could hear was laughing. Confused Lynette stops and just stares at Griffin while Griffin walks towards her from amidst the smoke and says with a smile on his face "great, I was not expecting you to be able to withstand an impact with that for a while, we can skip today's original training and move forward." Shocked Lynette doesn't't say a word, a few seconds later Griffin raises his left hand and looks at it and says "well, it seems that the impact destroyed this hand" was Griffin smiles shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the case and pulls out a newer looking hand that is chrome plated. Griffin removes the old destroyed hand and inserts the new one. Griffin faces Lynette and says "all right, now it's time for you to learn to cast a shield in each hand" shocked at Griffin's next training plan Lynette just nod's her head.

Griffin stands in front of Lynette and explains the fundamentals of creating multiple shields, Griffin finishes his explanation and says "ok, now you try it" Lynette nod's and raises both hands and with a bit of struggling Lynette creates the first shield but the second seems to bet giving her a bit of difficulty but after a minuet of struggling a faint shape of a shield appears. Griffin inspects the shield and says "good now, make it stronger and tougher", Lynette with a determined face nods and she closes her eyes and concentrates. After a few hours of training Lynette is on the ground exhausted and breathing heavily the rest of the girls are still amazed what Griffin has been able to teach her and none the less it was Lynette who requested it. Griffin walks towards the stand and opens the case on it. Again he takes out a towel and a bottle of water. Griffin hands it to her and sits next to her and says "you did good today, tomorrow we will work on moving and the concept of more than one shield per hand, think of it as each finger is a casting area and all you need to do is move it from your palm to that desired position. Also the idea behind moving and rotating shields is that think of your finger is a ball and a ball can rotate." Lynette confused with all this information says in a tired voice "ok, I'll try my best" says Lynette. Griffin stands up and walks into the compound, the rest of the girls help and talk to Lynette about her current training among other things. (I'll let you fill in that spot)

A few hours later, Griffin and everyone else is relaxing doing their own thing until the horn for an enemy attack goes off. All the girls instantly react to the noise; they drop what they are doing and run towards the hangar. Lynette, Mina and Perrine were the first ones in the hangar; Griffin walks in with an unaware look on his face with to extremely large double Gatling guns on each hand. Lynette shocked at what Griffin is holing she approaches him and asks "why do you have two new weapons?" Griffin places both of the weapons on his table a replies "my last one got destroyed in the last battle, so I made new ones and for having two, I like having spares in time of need" as Griffin turns his back on her and he puts two ammo cartilages on the top and bottom of the gun forget Gatling Griffin thinks to himself "I finally got rid of that annoying ammo backpack." Griffin places one of his new weapons on the wall above his bench and the other he grabs and walks towards the strip pad and Griffin looks out towards the ocean and let out a large sigh, Griffin looks at his gun and flips a switch to single shot and points the gun at the sky at a thirty degree angle. Griffin fires the gun in the air, the impact of the gun on Griffin's body made him step back and his arm was contracted towards the edge of his body, on the ground gave a blast cloud near Griffin's feet and a loud blast sound came from the gun. All the girls turn in shock in seeing Griffin is the one who made the sound. Mina shocked thinks "I thought a cannon had gone off" as Griffin turns a knob and points the gun in the air again. The gun made another loud blast but it was reduced and Griffin's arm only moved slightly, Griffin did this about five times till the impact, sound and speed was to his liking, Griffin smiles and turns towards the girls who are in shock and says "ready?" Mina yells "move out," and the girls all fly out with Griffin watching, Griffin walks towards the direction they went and plaices his gun on his belt and with a rev and metallic click Griffin changed his legs and flies towards the girls and catches up without any effort.

Shirley says "what are we up against?" Mina replies "I don't know its size and flight patterns were erratic", Shirley says "so, you have no real clue what here heading into?" Mina nods her head and looks straight. Yoshika on the radio in her easy asks Mio "Sakamoto, you have any clue?" Mio on the radio says "I'll inform you if I have any information" Yoshika looks worried so Lynette flies over to her and says "don't worry I'm sure we will do fine." Griffin unresponsive to their worrying looks straight ahead, noticing a large grey cloud ahead that was not fully in his field of view just stares in front of the group and tries to figure out why a cloud would be dark when the rest of pure white. Then Griffin realizes what the dark cloud really is and no one else has figured out what's really up against them, knowing what to do and knowing that they will soon be overwhelmed Griffin breaks formation and raises above the group, about 30 meters. Griffin turn's his double Gatling gun to semiautomatic and to raises the blast rate to 90 percent; Griffin aims both barrels towards the clouds hoping to make a dent in their numbers and holds down the trigger. Griffin increases his thrusters output to compensate for the force the gun emits. Before this Lynette and Yoshika notice something's up and get worried, Griffin maneuvers into position in a few seconds. Griffin yells "enemy incoming!" as he pulls the trigger and the double barrels start to take off with a blast that could rival a tanks cannon. Many of the girls unknowing what's happening just watch blankly at Griffin and the black cloud that he's shooting at. Lynette trusting Griffin opens fire with Yoshika following along. Still not fully understanding what's happening they just watch expecting nothing to happen, to their surprise little flash marks start6 to appear from within the cloud. Shocked Mina yells "all open fire upon the cloud, all the girls comply and watch the sparks and flashes of light just light up the sky. Griffin firing about every two thirds of a second yells "evasive maneuvers" as Griffin stops firing and places his gun of his belt and rushes in front of the group and throw's up all ten of his shields to give the girls a chance to react to what's happening. A second later countless little energy blasts comes from all area's from in front of them. Shocked at Griffins response time the girls quickly throw up their shields and Griffin drops his and he dives to draw their fire. Ninety percent of the weapons fire followed Griffin as he dove towards the ocean, as Griffin neared the ocean with immense speed, a moment before he hit the ocean Griffin pulled yup and skimmed the ocean inches from the top, leaving the girls and heading for the cloud with full speed.

Griffin reached the cloud and discovered that the cloud wasn't a cloud at all; it was actually thousands of tiny Neuroi the side of a foot in all directions. Griffin grabs his gun and switches it to automatic fire. With a constant buzzing the gun fires with immense coverage, the Neuroi's size started to drop with Griffin evading most of the enemy fire. With the trigger constantly firing Griffin throws up five shields and blocks immense energy attacks from all directions, Griffin struggling to just dodge and block the enemies attack started to take its tole on him. Griffin's shields started to fade with the constant use, Griffin places his gun on his belt and Griffin throws his hands out in the directions of the enemies' attacks to help. Griffin's shields slowly diminishing from the use of his magic and was diminishing and Griffin was running out of time. Griffin started to make more decisive maneuvers to evade the fire, Griffin charges for the ocean to find cover. The Neuroi anticipated this and as Griffin reached the ocean twenty Neuroi rise from the ocean and Griffin stops and rushes to run over the ocean instead and the Neuroi was also there waiting. Griffin rises to dodge the attack and heads right into another group in waiting, Griffin stops a mile above the ocean and stops with the Neuroi starting to surround him in a circular motion.

Griffin knowing that he has been beaten stops rising and hovers in the middle of the circle of Neurio and waits for their next attack, mean while the girls has their hands full facing ten percent of what Griffin left behind sees Griffin in the middle of a cloud of Neuroi Lynette yells "Griffin!", as they all see the cloud charge up and see the entire cloud turn red and the centre implode with energy with Griffin in the centre of it. Mina and Lynette charge towards Griffin hoping that there could be something they could do to help Griffin, waiting for the attack everyone sees them charging their attack and start to fire, Griffin yells "you think that's all I got!" as Griffin throws up his hands in opposite directions of himself and ten shields come out and cover his sides. The blasts hit him with a constant beam of energy as the Neuroi in front and behind him start to fire. Griffin raises his hand in front of himself and smirks, thinking to himself "I wish I didn't have to show this" as Griffin yells on top of his lungs and yells "ahhhhh." With a burst of energy two more shields appear in front and behind Griffin with a large snap, cracking sound and a splat.

The energy hits Griffin from all angles, Mina and Lynette charge full speed firing everything they got hoping that Griffin somehow survived the attack, the instant the attacks hit they heard a something close to a voice yelling. Then to their amazement after the smoke cleared in the centre of the Neurio cloud was a bright blue sphere, Lynette knew who it was but Mina couldn't tell if Griffin was alright Mina felt an immense amount of magical power coming from the centre of the cloud and she didn't know what was causing it Mina thought "this can't be Griffin he doesn't have this much magical energy". Then to their horror they see one of the shields drop from Griffins side and see a mass of dripping blood. Lynette concerned rushes into the cloud not thinking, Mina yells "Lynette No, it's too dangerous" as the Neuroi sense Lynette's presence, one entire wall turned and started to charge to attack. Lynette shocked and frozen to place just hovered there watching not knowing what to do, Mina yells "Lynette, Run" as the energy attack was shot at her. Lynette cringed, closed her eyes and yelped from fear, the attack impacted and Lynette disappeared in the spread of the attack. When the smokes cleared to Mina's amazement Lynette was still there encased in a bubble of shields, Mina looks around and see's Griffin hovering breathing heavily in the centre of the cloud facing them with both of his hands facing her and with a smile on his face knowing that he made it in time. During this the rest of the girls were fighting the remaining Neuroi as Erica takes the final shot and all the Neuroi stop, shake a little and all the Neoroi in the area explode into millions of pieces.

With all the pieces falling and glistening like glitter in the air Mina approaches Lynette to see if she's alright, Lynette tells Mina she is unharmed and they both fly towards Griffin who is just hovering there with a look of anguish in his face, as they approach Mina can tell something's wrong. When they get about five feet from Griffin Lynette stops and rises her hands towards her face in horror as Mina turns to Lynette wondering what's wrong, that's when Mina understood what scared Lynette so much. Griffin had his body at a slight angle and Mina saw two bone spikes coming out if Griffins back with a large amount of blood, the mess of blood, tendons, what was once muscle made Lynette beak into tears. Griffin looks towards them with a confined look and the wings twitch and snap and move slightly. The horror that Mina saw stopped her right in her tracks, the figure on Griffin's back were almost like the shape of wings, Mina though "that's impossible how can he have wings the rest of us have ears and a tail, he can't have wings."Then Mina saw the proof that she didn't't want to see, all covered in blood was a single crimson feather near the base of Griffins back. Mina even herself was turned back from the sight as she slowly approached Griffin and said "so, this is what you have been hiding from us, huh?" Griffin taken completely off guard by Mina's response turned to his side to her and said "I'm not ready" as Griffin arced his back and dropped head first towards the ocean and with a sudden blast Griffin flew away.

Lynette still in shock didn't't say a word, the rest of girls shocked to see Lynette in that condition approached Mina and yelled "What happened?" Mina just turned with a single tear in her eye and said "Griffin defended Lynette and went." Barkhorn yelled "where?" Mina turned towards the ocean in the direction Griffin want and said "I don't know, he'll come back when he is ready, Yoshika help Lynette, everyone else return to base were done here."

(Writers note)- My apologies for the lateness of this chapter I needed a lot time to think to write and to create exactly what I wanted to show.

I'm just wondering if anyone is reading this far, a simple comment would help confirm that someone is reading it

Thanks

Red


	7. Chapter 7

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Desertion

A week has passed since the incident with Griffin, it was dark out as Mina walked around the complex hopeful to see a sign of Griffin. The only sigh that she saw was that in the area someone broke into Griffin's room two days after he disappeared and all his belongings in his room was cleaned out and no one even found out till the day after, Lynette and Yoshika went in to clean it up and dust and they discovered that his been emptied and no one ever knew about it. Mina walked into the complex and went to her room, opening the window she couldn't get the image of the blood and bones coming from Griffin's back. Mina letting a large sigh out thinking to herself wonders how Lynette must be doing if someone like herself who seen the horror's of war was disturbed by what she witnessed. Trying to keep herself in a better mood she closes the window and falls to sleep, Lynette down the hall is also gazing out the window hoping that Griffin will return one day so that she can thank him for saving her, she closes the window and falls asleep.

Ten days after Griffin disappeared most of the girls during meal times didn't day much, they just kept to themselves with no real conversations taking place. After the eleventh day the girls started to forget what happened and when back to their original routines except Lynette she couldn't the memories out of her mind and she couldn't forget what really happened. Lynette approached Mina days before asking "why cant we tell everyone the truth" Mina turned to Lynette with compassion in her eyes and says "would they believe us?" Lynette shocked at Mina's answer yells "if it came from, both of us they would" Mina crossing her arm's and looking out the window replies "possibly but, would you really want to humiliate Griffin and reveal his secret?" Lynette still not convinced yells "but he's out team mate we have the right to know" Mina understanding Lynette's concern replies "yes you do but, its not worth it to tarnish is reputation in the process, he's been there for us when we needed him now its our time to be there for him" understanding Mina's reason drop's the subject.

During the first few week's of Griffin's disappearance the Neuroi still attacked frequently, on the third day Lynette worried about Griffin is standing in front of of Griffin's work table with his spare double Gatling gun on the wall. Lynette curious about the weapon tries to pick it up, the weight of the gun was immense, Lynette without the strength to hold it lets it drop on the table with a large smash. Lynette looks around the hangar with a panicked look seeing if anyone saw her, with no one around she lets out a sigh of relief. With determination not to give up she draws magic into her arms and lifts the gun, with a large sigh of exertion Lynette understands why Griffin is the only person here that uses this immense weapon. Lynette notices the the two ammo cartilages on the top and bottom are not loaded, so wanting to know the weapons full weight Lynette turns the gun on its side and she loads the ammo cartilages. The instant Lynette finished the alarm for an Neuroi attack went off, Lynette panicked grabs the gun and runs towards her striker unit and waits for the rest of the girls. Mina and Barkhorn enter at the same time and tell Lynette to follow them and the rest can catch up. Lynette still panicking just nods and flies out with Mina. After a few minuets Lynette notices that her right arm is dragging her down more than normal. In that moment Lynette remembers that she is still caring Griffin's gun and she forgot her own. As the three approached the Neuroi Mina looks behind her at Lynette and notices what weapon she is carrying, Mina yells "Lynette what are you doing with that weapon" panicking Lynette avoids eye contact and replies "I wanted to try something new" Mina still confused shakes her head and turns to Barkhorn and says "you two stay information and back me up" Lynette and Barkhorn nod their head as Mina dives towards the single Neuroi approaching their position.

Mina dives straight towards the Neuroi with Barkhorn and Lynette following from behind, Barkhorn and Mina open fire hitting the Neuroi caused it to scream from pain. Lynette not sure how to use Griffin's weapon holds onto the grip with her right hand and pull's the trigger. With a loud blast Lynette flies back twenty feet and the single bullet hit's the Neuroi with such force that Mina and Barkhorn firing together couldn't do the same damage with a single shot combined. Mina turn's shocked at the impact crater that Lynette made and yells "Lynette what was that?" Lynette still shaken up replies "I don't know " as she flies back to regroup, during this the rest of the girls catch up and commences firing. Lynette studying the gun notices two nobs, one says single, semi and auto the other nob has a plus and an negative sign. The positive sign was cracked up to maximum so Lynette lowers to to half, switches it to semi and Lynette this time bracing for the impact fires the gun. Lynette pulls the trigger and this time the gun fires and with about half of the destructive power hits the Neuroi and damages it, the Neuroi screeches as it starts to drop in altitude.

After a twenty minuet battle the girls start to feel exhaustion from the prolonged battle start to make mistakes with a few near fatalities, Lynette is pushing herself to the limits trying to protecting herself with her multishields dodges an Neuroi energy attack and flies right into the path of another one. Lynette knowing the fate she caused herself cringes and stares right at the beam of energy accepting her death. Lynette in her last attempt to evade the attack instinctively turns the double Gatling gun to full power and to automatic, Lynette with all her will points the gun directly attempting to manipulate the path of the beam slightly to give herself a chance. Lynette yells "it's not time" as she grasps the gun with both hands and pulls the trigger. With a sound that made the air around them tremble which naturally got every ones attention the only thing that they were able to see was a person with the appearance of Lynette firing a monster of a weapon flying backwards with a Neuroi beam trailing after her. After an instant, the rest of the girls notice what kind of trouble Lynette really is in and they charge after her in attempt to catch up. Mina turns to Yoshika and Mio and says "stay here to finish off the Neuroi" the two of them nod and charge right back at the descending Neuroi as the rest of the group heads towards the directing Lynette went.

With a quick battle Yoshoka and Mio finish off the Neuroi and quickly try to catch up with the rest of the group. After about twenty seconds Lynette lets go of the trigger, with the speed created from the Gatling gun Lynette hovered flying backwards for about ten seconds and then Lynette started to drop. With a fifty foot impact wave the rest of the girls knew where Lynette was and rushed over to help her. Shirley dives in after her and drags her motionless body out of the ocean, when Shirley reappears out the ocean with Lynette unconscious in her arm the rest of the girls rush her towards dry land. With the girls afraid for the worst they preform CPR, after a few heart wrenching minuets Lynette coughs out the water in her lungs and she starts to breath on her own. Yoshika and Mio catch up and hear about what happened, Mio asks "are you alright" Lynette nods as Barkhorn says "fine enough to hold onto Griffin's gun the entire time you were unconscious. Shocked Lynette lifts herself up and realizes that she is still grasping Griffin's gun, relieved that she did loose it gets up and says "since I'm feeling better lets head back to the base" they all agree and they fly off at the corner of her eye Lynette catches a black figure watching them over the horizon, unknowing what it was and Mio not sensing anything thought it was just her imagination. When the girls enter the hangar they take off their striker units and start chit chatting about the previous battle bragging about who did what, Lynette locks towards Griffin's work desk places the gun back on it takes a step backwards, bows and says "I'm sorry" and quickly walks out of the hangar.

Later that evening around three in the morning a figure is seen running towards the base, Sanya patrolling the area with Eila notices the figure from the sky, Sanya with her usual apathetic/tired expression points towards the figure and Eila looks in the direction wondering what Sanya is pointing at. Eila seeing nothing turns towards Sanya and says ``what?`` Sanya looks again and with a confused look starts to fly away without saying a thing, believing that Sanya is seeing things Eila forgets the matter and continues with their patrol. The figure emerges from the bushes and continues to run towards the base. The figure enters the hangar and slowly walks in, the figure notices all the striker units ready for deployment as he walks past them, he approaches Griffins work bench and reaches under it and takes out a tool box with a wending torch, gas can and a black pipe.

The following morning the girls get up like they normally do, the girls all at their own pace and they all grab their respected meals and sit down and eat, the normal conversations take place with no one really caring about what happened the previous day. About mid day the alarm sounds again for an Neuroi attack all the girls rush in the hangar knowing the drill, Lynette the third one in run;s towards her striker and equips it and reaches for her weapon on her right, but as Lynette reaches for it, it isn`t there. Shocked at the situation Lynette instantly faces the mechanism that holds her main weapon, all that is there is a piece of paper with some writing on it. As the rest of the girls head out Lynette reads the not all it says it "use it" confused Lynette looks around and sees another not across the room at Griffins work station. Rushing Lynette hurries over and sees the note over Griffins gun, Lynette grabs the not and all it says is "fixed". Confused again Lynette inspects the weapon and notices there has been a lot of changes, the main differences is a metal pipe with leather surrounding it coming out horizontally with three buttons attached each button is coloured differently red, blue, green. Lynette presses the green button and with a mechanical span and winding sound the knobs on the main gun start to turn and sets it at the lowest power setting and at automatic fire, Lynette presses the blue button and the same sound happens but the power setting is set at the middle and at semiautomatic, Lynette presses the red and the gun goes to full power and at single shot. Amazed at the improvements Lynette firmly grabs the gun her right hand and supports it with her left with the newly attached handle, and hastily tries to catch up with the rest of the group.

Lynette catches up with the rest of the girls and in their hurry they don't notice Lynette's absence. As they approach the Neuroi Mina yells out the battle formations with Lynette supporting from the back, the girls charge in and leave Lynette in the back without her main rifle tries to aim at the Neuroi with no success, panicked Lynette hurries with a shot and misses. Lynette calms down and points the gun at the Neuroi and remembering her training takes a deep breath and aims in her mind and fires using only her instincts to aim. With a confirmed hit Lynette gets some confidence and presses the blue button on her gun and starts to fire consecutively.

After the battle all the girls are heading back and they know that Lynette is going to keep using Griffins gun and they don't bring it up. When they all return to the hangar Lynette walks towards Griffins work station and sees another note with a medium size book on the table. Lynette reads the note and it says "your station is equipped for it now" and Lynette opens the book discovering that its a instruction manual for maintain the gun and all its components written in Griffins handwriting at that moment Lynette knew Griffin was still around and watching out for them even if they can't see him. Lynette smiles and she goes to her striker terminal takes off her striker unit and places her new gun at the holder on the right of her.

Three weeks have come and gone, all the girls are starting to forget about Griffin and believing that he was just a figment of their imagination or a bad memory, Lynette and Mina think differently, they know he will come back one day when he is ready. Sometimes at night Mina can hear someones voice yelling in pain but its so faint Mina usually believes she's just hearing things. On the fourth week no one even brings Griffin up, he is long forgotten, the alarm sounds during mid breakfast and all the girls rush in reaction to the alarm. All the girls rush in the hangar and attach their striker units and grab their weapons and start to fly out. During mid flight most of the girls are getting used to the idea of going out most days to fight the Neuroi and they've stopped complaining and accepted their new lives.

Flying for ten minuets Mina sees a figure in front of them being described as the Neuroi, Mina yells "Neuroi sighted, groups spread out and keep formation" Mina takes charges with Barkhorn and a few other girls following behind straight at the Neuroi, leaving only Lynette, Yoshika, Perrine and Lucchini behind. Lynette looks at the three other girls and says "umm, lets follow the rest of the girls and help them" all the girls agree and they hurry to catch up with the rest of the group. The fighting is nothing compared to the previous Neuroi and Mina's group defeats the Neuroi with no real effort, as Lynette's group catches up Mina and the rest of them are celebrating their glorious and quick victory, Lynette confused says "the Neuroi never been this easy to defeat before" Shirley says "maybe their learning their lesson" Lynette shakes her head and doesn't believe the fight is over, but the rest of the girls are jumping around enjoying the victory. Lynette starts to feel an ominous presence and she knows that there's something coming, Lynette calms her mind, Yoshika looking towards Lynette knows she's feels that somethings amiss, Yoshika also starts to check around them looking for any sign of Neuroi activity. Lynette starts to remember Griffin's training and starts to prepare for the worst, during mid sentence Lynette feels the compression in the air and Lynette instantly throws her arm at the direction and a shield in that position without opening her eyes, an instant later a red energy beam hits the shield that was directed at Mina's back. The girls shocked at what just occurred, Lynette still with her eyes closed feels another air fluctuation and hastily points her other arm at that direction and an instant before Erica was hit from behind Lynette stopped it with another shield. Lynette still concentrating to maintain the shields and sense other attacks opens her eyes and yells "Run!" as twenty energy attacks come from all directions and impacts the group. The first few attacks were blocked by Lynette and as more and more start to hit smoke starts to fill the area. More and more attacks enter the smoke cloud and continues till thirty blasts has entered the cloud and not one left it.

Seconds pass and nothing emerges from the smoke cloud, Neuroi start to appear from the clouds from high altitude and start to head into the direction of the smoke cloud and the girls. After twenty seconds the Neuroi start to circle the smoke cloud waiting for it to clear. When the smoke clear all the girls have their eyes closed braced for the impact with Lynette with her arms out in amazement that they didn't die from that attack. Mina says "amazing Lynette you've really improved, Lynette looks around and says "I didn't stop all of them I missed more than half" shocked all the girls start to look around wondering what just happened. From a tiny island below them stands a grey figure, smirking.

Yoshika looks below her and yells "down there" as all the girls look down, a grey figure smiling with his hands up towards them slowly starts to rise and gains altitude. As the grey figure starts to reach their altitude Lynette and Mina instantly know who he is, when the grey figure reaches them face to face he takes off hi cloak and says "long time huh" as Griffin smiles.

Mina as well as he other girls can't believe their eyes at what their seeing, Griffin smiles and says crossing his arms "what, looks like you've seen a ghost" Yoshika says "i thought you were gone or dead" Griffin surprised says "what makes you think that, i just had some errands i had to attend to." Mina knowing what kind of situation their in yells "we can say hello later" as she turns to face the Neuroi that have them surrounded. Griffin agrees and grab's his Gatling gun form his waist and faces the Neuroi, Mina yells "spread out and engage" Griffin smiles and says quietly "you miss me?" The battle rages on for more than an hour, when the smoke clears from the area all of the girls and Griffin are in one piece and Mina says "everyone lets head back."

The group heads back towards the base and no one says a word, no one even looks at the direction of Griffin. Everyone knows he saved their lives again but, there's something that doesn't seem right with Griffin's attitude its like he's waiting for something. When the group enters the hangar Griffin changes his legs back to walking feet and Griffin heads towards his old work bench and places his gun on it and places his hand on top of it. Mina removing her striker unit walks towards Griffin and yells "My Office, Now!" as Griffin follows Mina towards the exit, all the girls shocked at Mina's action just stand their dumbfounded and as Griffin walks past Lynette he smiles and in that instant Lynette know that smile all to well, its the smile of someone who's expecting to die.


	8. Chapter 8

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Punishment

Lynette looks in horror seeing Griffin's smile and knowing that he is expecting to die, Lynette fearful of his life yells "Wait!" as Barkhorn grabs her, Lynette tries to get away and with desperation stares at her as Barkhorn with a face of acknowledgement shakes her head and lets Lynette go. Lynette stands there with a single tear falling from her right eye walks out of the hangar with the rest of the girls not saying a single word.

Mina leads Griffin into her office with Sakamoto standing at the door with her sword in front of her with her arms resting on top waiting for them with five armed guards of both sides of the door, Mina, Mio and Griffin enter the room leaving the guards outside, Mina sits down at the desk with Mio closing the door and standing in front of it with an trained eye on Griffin. Griffin expected nothing less than this for his welcoming back party, with a slight smile says "I'm back", Mina disgusted with Griffin's statement slams both her hands on the desk and stands up and yells "is that all you have to say". Griffin expecting the remark calmly replies "no, I understand your position and i accept the punishment for my actions", Mina calming down sits back down and with a piercing stare says "do you know what the consequences are for, desertion, leaving from a battle scene, and now you just come back expecting to get punished, it would of been better for you not to of come back." Griffin standing firm replies "i know, but you needed me" Mio's hand clenches a little as Mina stands up and says "very well for the time being your here by sentenced to one month solitary confinement in the basement detention cells, the rest of us will discuss what to do with you during the mean time" Griffin slightly bows his head in acceptance. Mio takes her sword in her left hand and opens the door, the guards walk in, Mina says "take him to the detention cells" the guards surrounded Griffin and he is ex-courted out of the room. Mio follows them and as they leave the room she notices a few figures moving at the corner of her eye, she ignores them knowing who they are.

Griffin is taken down the halls and taken to a door hidden in the back of the base, with four guards sounding Griffin Mio open's the door and Griffin walks in, the guards following him Mio holds her hand out in front of the door and says "I'll take him myself." The guards nod their head and wait outside as the door closes. Griffin walks down the stairs not once looking behind him when they reach the bottom its a concrete room with four doors with bar's covering the front with a single light in the room, Griffin says "you know, i could of probably taken you by surprise and made my escape." Mio unphased walks past him and opens a cell door, as Griffin walks in Mio slams the door closed and in a faint voice says as she walks away "you wouldn't." All left in the room in creeking of the of the door closing at the top and the buzzing of the incandescent light in the room, all in there is Griffin and the darkness.

The first few days Griffin wasn't visited by anyone only a guard came by and gave him is meal, a simple bread and water plate with a vitamin. Every time that door opened Griffin knew who was coming down and why, he just sat on the floor waiting for the guard to leave his meal and leave, not a word spoken. Two weeks past and Griffin is getting used to his surrounding, thinking that in a strange way it was comforting and made is back hurt when he thought about the past. On the third week the door opened and not expecting anything more than a meal the sounds of flatter patter of shoes not the clunk of military boots came down the stairs, thinking it was the echoing he ignored it and kept his back to the wall and faced the bars. When the figure came before the bar's the shadow created was way too petite to be a male military officer when Griffin stood up and approached the bars to investigate in front of him was Yoshika and Lynette beside her, Griffin confused by their appearance says "why are you here, you could get in a lot of trouble for this" Yoshika a little distressed says "we wanted to, we tried every day but Mina wouldn't let us so we waited till no one was around and sneaked in. Griffin shakes his head and says "thank you for the visit but you must leave before some one catches you down here. Lynette shakes her head and says " i can't till i thank you for letting me use your gun and saving us again" Griffin sigh's and says "now, its your gun now and i did what i had to", Yoshika says "yes but you are in jail because of us". Griffin confused says "what you mean i helped you all, i chose my own actions, i'll stick by them" Lynette and Yoshika a little displeased at his speech bow and start to head back the door as they reach half way Griffin yells "hey, i expect some of that great fuso food when i get out" Yoshika smiles and she opens the door. Slowly Lynette cracks the door open and looks around "no one's around" says Lynette, Yoshika nods as the two exit the door as they quietly walk down the hall side by side a hand grabs their shoulders at the same side, Lynette yelps out of fear and being surprised as the two slowly turn around the two discover that it was Erica with a large smirk on her face " heheheh, i didn't see anything" says Erica as she walks past them and down the hall. The two sigh out of relief and run down the hall trying to get as far as they can from the door.

After one month the door opens and Mina with five guards come down Mina in a stern voice says "Griffin to the courtyard and we will announce the decision of the higher ups, as the door to the cell opens and and two guards come in as Griffin stands up and puts Griffin in handcuff's and is taken outside. When Griffin is taken out the door the light from the sun scald his eyes from being a dark room for a whole month, when Griffin regains his sight in the courtyard he sees all the girls standing in attention with worried looks in their face with Mio standing in front of them facing them with her usual stern face. Griffin is walked in front of the girls with Mina standing beside him, she pulls out a letter and says "Griffin it is decided that your crimes of desertion, leaving a battle scene and disappearance for a month are inexcusable, do you have anything to say?" Griffin looks at the girls and faces Mina and shakes his head "then by the decision of Mio and myself with long debating decided that time served we will let it go this once" All the girls cheer as Mina gives a little smile and says "remove his handcuff's" as Griffin stretches his arms and rips the handcuff's off. Shocked the guard picks up the pieces and takes them inside. Griffin with a sigh of relief says "now, who's hungry I've haven't eaten in a month" as the rest of the girls laugh and walk inside to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Betrayal

After the indecent with Griffins incarceration the girls hesitantly welcomed Griffin back into the group, in the beginning they were just happy to see him but after the first few days questions began swarming. Griffin's disappearance was still not answered and no one could get a straight answer from him. After a week many of the girls thought he just took off and went on vacation or something like it, others believed that he went back home to give secret military information to his home land. No one knew, during most meals like when Griffin first came he enters a room and everyone starts to speak a little more quiet than their normal conversational voice. Griffin like in those times sits down at the usual table next to the window and eats alone.

Two weeks after Griffin gets back the girls again slowly start to forgive him and start to forget what transpired what happened a few weeks prior. The alarm sounds an instant after Sanya hands in her plate and they all rush out towards the hangar. All the girls get ready and Griffin heads towards his workstation and grabs his weapon, Mina yells "Head Out" as Mina storms out of the hangar with the rest of the girls frantic trying to catch up. Griffin with a smile runs out and with a clink and a clank and a voosh Griffin flies out and catches up with them without any effort.

The battle raged on for more than a hour, when the group finally defeated the Neuroi everyone was exhausted and in a much slow pace head back to the base, Licchini drops herself on Shirley's back with a big "omph" and Shirley yells "Hey, i'm not your couch" Lucchini says with a exhausted voice "awe come on i'm tired" as Shirley turns to her side and Lucchini drops into the ocean, the rest of the girls laugh as Lucchini flies out completely soaked and not saying anything. Shirley with a smirk says "still tired?" Lucchini turns her head "humph". Griffin smirks and thinks "things back to normal, i'm glad." During the groups slow flight back to the hangar Lynette says "I see the base" and everyone with a big smile on their faces head straight for it. Griffin looking at the base see's a military truck and officers car at the side of the hangar. Griffin studying the area feels that something is wrong and he stops and hovers in the air, Lynette noticing this flies beside him and asks "something wrong" Griffin slightly tilting his head and staring at the hangar is about to speak when the rest of the girls surround him and Mina says "whats wrong" Griffin facing the hangar studies it and in the centre of the room of black he see's two flashes. Griffin hears a cracking and Griffin yells "RUN!" as Griffin throws his arms at his side and uses all his shields to push the girls away from him instantly all the girls hear a smash and the sound of something metallic being destroyed. As the girls regain their stability, all wonder what just happened as they hear Lynette yell "Griffin!" as they see a figure falling with metal all around him. Lynette and Yoshika charge after him and inches before he hits the water they with all their might hold him up and slowly heads towards the hangar. The rest of the girls confused and angry that one of their comrades were attacked charge into the hangar looking for revenge.

Mina and Barkhorn are the first to enter and with their guns at the ready see the figures that attacked Griffin, they start to charge and instantly when the figures come out of the shadows Mina and Barkhorn stop. The rest of the girls enter with Griffin, Lynette and Yoshika following in the back. Mina yells "whats the meaning of this!" The figure steps forward and takes off his hat, the figure face emerges and the man is Maloney. (*note* if anyone doesn't remember, Maloney was the guy who was in charge of the Warlock project in the last few episodes of season one)

When Yoshika and Lynette land Griffin tries to transform his legs back to feet but, it seems the holes in his ankles are far to damaged and only the right foot could change back and revert to its original form the left foot with a wining clicking sound does nothing. Griffin hobbles with the two's help to see the face of his attacker. Mina again yells "what is the meaning of this, attacking one of my men" Maloney with a large grin says "Commander, by my records and with seeing it with my own eyes, would you care to explain to me in detail what the Military's procedure for deserters?" All the girls start to look at each other wondering what's happening, Mina feeling backed into the corner with a beaten look in her faces stares down Maloney and replies "he served his time" Maloney with an arrogant voice says "oh, did you now, tell me, when did your personal actions take over Military standards?" Mina flinches from knowing she's been beaten says "what about the Sergeant Miyafuji?" Maloney replies "what about her?" Mina hoping for a break in his defences "she also deserted and she was welcomed back." Maloney with an irritated look says "she only got away with it because the incident with the Warlock and you never pushed the situation" Yoshika suddenly shocked and realizing the bullet she dodged had an new admiration for Mina turns to Griffin who is now standing on his own on one leg. Mina yelling "that makes no difference, I punished her to military code" "well today you don't get that luxury" as Maloney raises his hand and twelve guards surround Griffin as Yoshika and Lynette stand by his side not moving. Griffin with a look of disgust puts one hand each on their shoulders and says "its ok, I accept this, I knew what the cost is for returning" Yoshika with a tear in her eye says "whats that" as Maloney walks beside Mina and says "the punishment for deserting the military is punishable by Death"

Shocked most of the girls just stand there with a look of surprise as Griffin pushes the girls aside and ten of the twelve soldiers make a circle around Griffin. Barkhorn yells "you can't do this" as she takes a step forward as Maloney turns to her with a big smile "oh, but i can, this is a little payback for what you did to me before" Barkhorn bites down and grits her teeth in anger with a look of hatred. Maloney now turns and faces Griffin and says "now, where were we, yes, any last words?" as Maloney rises his hand and throws it down telling the soldiers to fire, not letting Griffin say a word. The noise of the gun's echoed throughout the hangar, the continuous fire caused a large amount of smoke to surround the soldiers and Griffin. All the girls cringe and expect the worst, when the smoke started to clear the entire hangar was silent, not a word was spoken, Maloney starting to laugh "good, lets get moving" as Maloney started to walk out of the hangar when a large "Snap" echoed throughout the entire hangar. Maloney turned to hear more snaps and metal twisting and molding together with mild screeching sound. When the smoke lifted the girls saw Griffin standing there with his arms out staring Maloney down with eyes of disgust but, when they got a better look they noticed that there were drops of blood on the ground behind Griffin and there were two greyish spikes coming from his back. The girls wondering what just happened start to walk towards Griffin as Griffin yells "stay back, he's not finished yet" as Griffin starts to walk towards Maloney. As Griffin walks past the girls they can perfectly see what's on Griffins back and where the blood came from. The Shirley stares and thinks "what are those, they cant be what I think they are" the girls get a good look at the metallic covered spikes moving and flowing with Griffin's body movements, "there made out of bone but there all metallic" thought Lynette. Yoshika falls to her knee's and says "those are his wings" as the girls turn to Yoshika and back towards Griffin and being horrified in what their seeing. Maloney shocked yells "fire, kill him" as soldiers start to fire at him, Griffin without a single emotion raises his hand every time a soldier starts to fire at him and he puts up a multishield and doesn't stop. Fearing his life Maloney upholsters his pistol and points it at Mina yelling "stop or I'll shoot her", shocked Mina starts to defend herself as Maloney yells "and aggression against a superior officer is punishable by death" as Mina takes a step back and stares at Maloney with a "i'll get you for this" look. Maloney yells "now turn around and get to the ocean front of the hangar, a watery grave should suit you" Griffin with a face of disgust turn and slowly hobbles towards the opening.

When Griffin reaches the opening Maloney yells "again, any last words" Griffin with a smirk turns to the girls who are huddled into the corner by the soldiers and smiles and nods his head at a slant and turns his back. Maloney yells "execute him" as the soldiers get into position, Griffin waves with his front turned towards the ocean and leans towards the ocean. Confused, everyone watches him wondering what he is doing, Griffin's wings start to shake and make a louder screeching noise as Maloney yells "Kill him now!, he can't fly away" as the soldiers get into position. Griffin's wings ark to each of his sides and start to light up, the screeching sound starts to come from the rectangular vents spread out through them. Shirley thinking to herself "i knew it, he has magic fuelled jet's integrated into those wing things of his"and with a blast of a cannon going off Griffin raced across the ocean and all they could see was the impact and the waves in the ocean telling them what direction he headed. Maloney, furious walks right for Mina grabbing her shirt and says "where did he go?" Mina with a emotionless response "i don't know, you just tried to kill him", Maloney walks away and yells "were heading back."

***WN * ( **Hey its me, sorry for all ways being late on my stories, i have been busy with getting stuff ready for collage and now that i'm in it might be even longer for chapters, but u never know ;) i do know the 2nd season is out for a while now and any of you are wondering if it will effect my story, it won't I have all of this seasons chapters written down in notes in my book and i will not be planning on changing it to fit the new season. But there is sum stuff that are pretty close. Again i hope you guys are enjoying the story and people are reading it, feel free to ask questions and hope to see you again soon)

RED


	10. Chapter 10

Strike Witches

The

Winged Chronicles

The Attack

Most of the girls are still of edge from what happened, it was understandable it was only a day ago, I still can't believe the events that just occurred Mina thinks to herself as she walks towards the dining hall. I held a group meeting and I discussed what I knew to try and calm the ones who were still unsettled and still a little shocked, after that I went to HQ and gave them a piece of my mind about Maloney's actions and tried to get a court marshal on him, Mina decided to get something to eat since it was morning. Only Yoshika, Lynette and Perrine were in the kitchen, Mio was outside training like her usual self, unphased. When Mina walked in to the front of the kitchen no one said a word, Yoshika was quietly chopping onions and potatoes and put them into a boiling pot on the stove while Lynette was across on the other side of the kitchen preparing some berries without reacting to Mina's presence. Perrine was setting the large main table with a look of disbelief and concentration at the same time. Mina shakes her head and sits down at the table, Perrine brings her a glass of juice and walks away without waiting a sign of recognition, like she all ways does Lynette puts a bowl of mixed berries on a try in the kitchen as Yoskika pours a bowl of soup and also places it on the tray and brings it to Mina. Mina says "thank you" and Yoshika lets a faint voice in sign of recognition and walks back into the kitchen, the same thing happened to every single person who came in but it was mutual both ways. Even when Mio came in and Perrine served her the feeling was a mild depression among the entire group. It seemed the only people who seemed to be normal were Mio, Barkhorn, Shirley and Erica. The meal fell to silent ears, when the meal was over most of the girls left without saying anything.

For the entire day it seemed that everyone subconsciously was looking for Griffin in every corner of the base. Mina even caught Yoshika and Lynette coming out of the basement looking for him, Catching everyone by surprise the alarm for a Neuroi attack never rang, everyone was silent.

The following morning when Mina walked into the dining hall it seemed that the girls had a little more bounce to their step and had a little more hope in their eyes. After the meal Mio took Yosika,Lynette and Luchinni for training and not even before half of the training was complete they were exhausted, they collapsed onto the ground and were only a few minuets into their rest when the alarm for a Neuroi attack sounded. Mio Yells "Enemy attack" as all the girls start to rush towards the hangar. When the four arrived at the hangar Mina, Erica and Barkhorn were already starting to head out. The rest of them not wanting to be left behind rush to their striker packs and grab their weapons and fly out of the hangar. Lynette about thirty seconds into flight instinctively turns behind her to see if he was catching up like usual, but then she knew that he wasn't there and she turned back to the front griping Griffins weapon and focuses on the mission at hand.

When the girls approach the section where the Neuroi was spotted, Mina confirmed the Neuroi and Mina orders everyone to split up into the assigned groups and to engage. The Neuroi as a speed model was interested once it was attacked, changed it's trajectory and went to intercept the girls. The Neuroi was fast and took advantage of that and focused a lot into hit and run tactics, Mina kept yelling "get in front of it, cut it off!" Everyone acknowledging it kept fighting, the Neuroi kept using its speed to enhance its energy attacks and would hit the girls harder than the size of the Neuroi attack should naturally do.

Lynette using the double Gatling gun was even having a difficult time keeping up with it, due to to the guns weight and the push back of each shot and the distance to the target. Lynette was chasing behind the Neuroi and with the wind slightly blinding her grunts and lifts the gun in front of her and aims. Lynette pulls the trigger and with a screech Lynette sees the explosion and the Neuroi half ascends into the sky through the clouds. With Neuroi shards falling all around them Mina catches up with Lynette with Yoshika trailing behind her asks "you get it?" Lynette shakes her head and says "I dont know, i saw the explosion but no confirmation." At the corner of Lynette's eye she a greyish figure figure with spikes coming out its sides near an island just hovering and watching. Th figure in an instant disappeared with a faint blast wave that came from the figures direction a few seconds later. Lynette knew who that figure was and with a smile shoe turned back towards Mina and focused on her current mission, a half minute later the rest of the girls start gather around Mina's and Lynettes position with a smile saying things like "great shot and nice work" and with Lynette embarrassed turns her back towards the group. At that instant without any sign of warning a beam of crimson comes from the sky and with no one expecting it heads straight towards Mina. All Mina could do was close her eyes not being able to react fast enough and brace for impact, a second later everyone hears the impact and instantly accepts the outcome. But to everyone's supprise the beam has stoped inches above Mina's head, everyone amazed and not knowing what happened.

Right after that everyone notices a shield is what was holding off the attack against Mina, the rest of the girls start to look around and all of them instantly notices Lynette with a look of determination and her right arm spread out in front of her with gun hand breathing heavily. Instantly everyone knew where the shield came from, everyone stood there in amazement as Shirley charging at full speed yelling "Idiot, don't just stand there Lynette cant hold that shield forever" as Shirley grabs Mina and flies off with her in hand and Barkhorn and Erica charge towards the source of the attack. Lynette's hand shakes a little as she lowers the shield with a exhausted sigh, with a loud splash the beam hits the water and Lynette smiles with her arm still in front of her says "I did it" and with that word finished another beam drops from the sky before Barkhorn and Erica and make it with no warning hits Lynette's right hand and completely disintegrates her gun,her entire hand and half of her forearm. Yoshika in pure horror screams out and everyone turns and all they see is a few dropes of blood and Lynette's back as she slowly turns towards them and the rest of the girls discover what happened.

Lynette with eyes of shock and horror slowly starts to fall as Lynette slowly starts to grab her arm and lets out a bone shattering screech. That screech echoed through out the area and an instant later before she fell ten feet and her back turned thirty degrees backward her striker pack falls off and Yoshika drops her gun in pure terror and coves her head and yells "NO!" As if a gun had gone off a greyish blur passes them and all they see is Griffin with his wings spread out grabbing Lynette in one arm as he quickly makes a green healing orb and says "this will hurt" as he forces the orb into whats left of her forearm. Lynette cringes and shrieks a little from the pain as Griffin finishes puttin the orb insertion and say "This should stop the bleeding."

Griffin instantly faces Mina with Lynette shaking in his arms with a stare straight into Mina's eyes. Mina Yells "save her" as Griffin nods and says "hold on" as Griffin extends his wings and with a mild screech he lowers and stars to fall backwards and falls head first for the ocean, a second after Griffin clears the girls Griffin with a cannon going off takes off like a jet and races in the direction towards the base. As Griffin is flying Lynette is being held and a pool starts to form where her arm is on her chest and starts to drip to the base of her foot and is increasing. Lynette starts to cringe as she continues to hold on to forearm, a single tear falls from her eye. Griffin makes another green orb in fear of loosing her due to blood loss and yells "Don't you die on me!" as he shoves it into her forearm to stop the rest of the bleeding. Lynette shrieks from the sudden increase of pain and Lynette's head falls backwards and she passes out. All she heard before is Griffin's voice yelling "Lynette!"


	11. Chapter 11

Strike Witches

The

Winged Chronicles

Strength

Beep,beep,beep. A pair of eyes open up and start to notice their surroundings, with mild grunt and groan Lynette starts to wake up from a sleep that she remembers nothing about. The constant beeping sound attracts her attention as she looks to her left side and sees a IV unit and a few pads on her arm and on her thumb. Lynette still a little groggy slowly raises herself with her left hand and not really thinking she starts to look around. The dark atmosphere with lights hanging from what could be described as a cave. Lynette looks towards her lap and notices that she isn't wearing her top or her PJ top, just her bottoms and a large white T shirt and a blanket. Lynette discovering this starts to feel a mild stinging sensation coming from her right hand, Lynette not thinking of anything lifts her hand from the cover to discover what the pain was.

As Lynette starts to raise her hand she notices that she couldn't move let alone feel her fingers, panic striken when she had her arm in front of her all she could do was stare in horror and see only gauze wrapped half of a arm and no hand, she ever so slightly thinking that she is hallucinating takes her left hand and moves it around where her fingers should be and telling herself "it's just an illusion." After a few seconds she discovers that she isn't and slowly Lynette starts to remember what happened the attack,saving Mina,getting hit but, she doesn't remember who saved her as Lynette without even noticing a single tear flows down her eye followed by another and another until she is crying uncontrollably.

After a few minuets Lynette starts to calm down and she slowly raise herself from the cot she was sleeping on and taking the cover she wraps herself with it and slowly starts to explore around the cave. When she turns a corner she sees a single figure working in front a table with a single lamp hanging from the roof. As Lynette slowly approaches the voice of Griffin says "I'm sorry i couldn't of been there to help, if I was there this wouldn't of happened," Lynette in shock says "you save me?" The voice replies "yes," Lynette asks "what about everyone else?" Griffin replies "there safe, they defeated the Neuroi and went back to the base expecting us to be there." Lynette asks "why aren't we there now?" Griffin replies "I didn't have the materials i needed at the base, i needed to act fast ad i made the decision to save you." Lynette with a slight surprise and after a slight pause in a faint voice says "thank you." The body in the chair moves slightly as Lynette slowly approaches and stands next to him Lynette sees a metal contraption in front of him and asks "whats that?" Griffin with a little pride in his voice says "it's your new forearm and your new hand, I've spent a week perfecting it and i must say it's my best work yet."Lynette stands there for a second until the word week kicked in, in a shocked and a slight yelling voice "a week!" Griffin nods and replies "It took a lot of time to set up the proper equipment in whats left of your right arm and make this" as Lynette stares at he gauze covered right arm and slowly starts to remove the gauze wrapped appendage to discover a metallic covered tube with groves a top hatch and covering whats left of her forearm right before the joint and her elbow. The metal was cold to the touch, no living thing was part of it. Griffin turns around with a large clank and a smile says "it's finished" Lynette with curiosity slowly reaches to touch it as Griffin tells her "if you want I will attach it, but let me warn you, the pain will be nothing like you felt before" Lynette's hand stops for a second and with a look of determination in her eyes she says "I don't care" Griffin nods and says "very well,lets get started then" as Griffin points towards a coat hook behind her and says "I took most of the blood out" and in a more quiet/embarrassed voice has his eyes looks away from her says "I didn't see anything." Lynette blushing a little bit grabs her shit and coat and inspects it, the faint color of red is still present, then Lynette remembers how much blood was pooling and she realizes how lucky she was to be alive.

Griffin leads Lynette back to the cot in the other room and brings some equipment with him, Griffin asks Lynette to lay down and he grabs a chair and sits next to her. Griffin grabs Lynette's right arm and places it on a small table at her level and grabs her new hand attachment and Griffin opens the plate on her forearm and takes a wire from the base and says "you will feel a sharp sting" as he connects it to her hand. The pain was tolerable as she nods telling him to continue,Griffin connects four more wires and Lynette feels every connection. Griffin looks at Lynette and says "this is the hardest part, after this the entire arm is connected, are you ready?" Lynette takes a deep breath and says "I'm ready" Griffin says "prepare yourself this part will be the worst" as Griffin takes the two pieces pushes them together and with a metallic click he turns it and locks it into place, in that instant lighting bolts start firing from her nervous system, Lynette shrieks with one of the most intense feeling of pain she has ever felt yelps as Griffin says "I'm connecting all of your nerves to the mechanism" and Lynettes head falls backwards and collapses from the pain and passes out.


	12. Chapter 12

Strike Witches

The

Winged Chronicles

Hate

Beep,beep,beep, a familiar sound. Again, beep,beep,beep, Lynette groggy only sees black, remembering this feeling and like a flash of lightning she remembers what happened to her recently and reaction to this her eyes open like she's trying to wake up from a bad dream. Lynette for a moment stares at the ceiling and she notices that the roof is painted and not made of rock. Lynette hearing a noise near her she slowly raises from her bed with a grunt and some pain and discomfort Lynette focusing on the room she sees all the witches with signs of excitement in the hospital room except Mina, Mio and Griffin. Lynette can hear words of "you gave us a scare and glad to see your ok," but before Lynette could get a word out Yoshika jumps on top of her wrapping her arms around her crying and trying to form the sentence "I was soo scared!" but in her exasperation only a jumble of sounds came from her mouth. Perrine crossing her arms with a humph says "at least attempt to control yourself." Yoshika a little embarrassed lets her arms drop and she slowly backs away. Most of the group starts to laugh as Lynette smiles and notices movement on the right side of the bed, as she turns she sees Lucchini with a pencil poking her right forearm completely immersed in investigating her new metallic hand. Lynette a little embarrassed lifts her arm and she takes her left hand and grasps her right forearm and stares at her hand with with a faint smile and eyes of acceptance and grief.

Lynette coming out of thought looks around the room and with a innocent voice says "wheres everyone else?" Erica throwing her arms around the back of her head and a big smile says "Mina in a anger i've never seen dragged him into her office with Mio." Lynette a little shocked says "`how

come?" Barkhorn in a serious voice says "you've been gone for a week," Lynette shocked replies "how can that be, i thought it was a day or so." Barkhorn shaking her head says " no, we`ve all been worried sick, Griffin never came back to the base, when we arrived you were no where to be seen and we expected that you were ambushed again and we expecting the worst." Lynette feeling guilty turns her eyes away and says "oh," Shirley trying to comfort her says "but your safe, that's all that matters." Erica replying says "try to tell that to Mina", Lynette with a smile says "well, i`m safe and i`m back, Griffin fixed me up." Shirley interested says "talking about fixing up whats with your arm?" Lynette holding her right arm in front of her slowly rotates the hand in a weird manner and with a little shock in her face closes her fist in a awkward manner. "It takes time to adapt to your new hand, training will be required to get you back into fighting condition" says Griffin as he walks into the room. All the girls slightly give him a evil stare as they notice a faint and impression on his face and they dropped the judgement.

Lynette with a voice of relief says "Mina didn't give you too much of a hard time?" Griffin rubbing his cheek says "I wasn't surprised in anything she did, when you feel up to it I will start to train you into how to properly use your new hand." Lynette nods and she slowly gets out of bed and says "I'm ready" with a face of determination. Griffin smiles an crosses his arms and says "very well, the first thing i want you to do is do your daily work around the base and when your ready i'll start the second phase of the training." Lynette a little confused says "ok?" as Griffin walks out of the room.

A week passes as Lynette slowly understands what Griffin meant by doing daily work around the base, simple things as writing paperwork or eating became a challenge. Pencils broke and in the dining room a simple task as holding a fork became a struggle, Lynette grabs a fork with her left hand and places it in her right and without even trying anything her metallic fingers bends the fork in three places and with frustration she looks up at Griffin wondering what shes doing wrong who's eating with wooden chop sticks. Griffin smiles and puts the chop sticks in his left hand and he hold them in front of her and clicks them together at the tips and not even a splinter breaks, with even more frustration continues to focus on her hand and tries again. During this a few of the girls couldn't help but watch and wonder how much strength did Griffin give her in her hand because if she can bend a fork not even trying what can she break if she wanted to this became a sort of entertainment during meal times, they quietly started making bets on how many forks be will break before she finishes her meals, Eila almost never lost.

Another week passes and Lynette slowly learns how to properly use her new hand and at the end of the week she has almost mastered and with out even contentiously knowing it she is using her hand effectively. Griffin noticing this one day at the dining hall yells to Lynette and throws a apple at her. Lynette surprised grabs the apple with her right hand and the apple isn't even bused. Griffin with a smile and a nod says "good, now we can work on the second part of the training." Griffin takes Lynette to the court yard with a case in hand. Most of the girls follow wondering what kind of training Lynette would go through. When they reached a runway with the ocean in front of them Griffin opened the case and pulled out a pistol. A few of the girls confused watch in curiosity as Lynette walked up next to him and Griffin handed her the gun. Lynette grasping the gun in her right hand has no difficulty handling it.

Lynette looks at Griffin and says "whats this for?" Griffin in a more stern voice and face says "this is the next part of your training" as Griffin steps back about five feet and the other girls about thirty feet back Griffin yells "fire" Lynette thinking that this is target practice thinks nothing about it as she angles her body aims with her arm straight out at an angle horizontally to her body at the vast ocean and pulls the trigger. Everyone watches expecting a perfect shot like all ways and with a face of confidence and determination as the gun goes off, the ignition of the gun powder in the bullet as it comes rocketing out of the barrel. The recoil hits Lynette's robotic hand as Lynette feels an excruciating pain originating at her forearm like something took her arm off. As the barrel pulls back the gun falls out of her hand and Lynette with a bone clenching shriek falls to her knees as she grabs her hand with tears falling from her eyes. Lynette's eyes trained on her arm all she can focus on was the horrible pain originating from her forearm, all the girls start to run towards Lynette in her reaction as Griffin walks towards her with his arm held out at them and he says in a slight stern voice "stop" as Griffin kneels on Lynette right side and Lynette not even recognizing him just trying her best t cope with the pain in her forearm as she is grasping her forearm with her left hand as her while right arm is shaking.

Griffin inspecting her forearm sees a slight spot of blood coming from her jacket, Griffin slowly grabs her forearm as Lynette notices him next to her as she faces him trying to hold back her tears, he quickly inspects the arm as he pulls a knife out of his boot and makes a slight rip in her jacket and he tares the entire forearm of the jacket off from her elbow down, drips of blood slowly start to fall the the connection from skin to metal. Griffin holding his hand on her arm creating a healing spell says "the skin,bone,nerves in your forearm are still fresh and need to be toughened up, this is the purpose of this training. I needed you to first master the hand to lessen the impact of this." Lynette with disbelief in her eyes says "can you stop the pain" Griffin nod's and says "only momentary, i can heal the skin but the pain will remain till you body overcomes the shock and can take the impact of the gun, once that your ready to reenter the battle field. I can only help, the rest s up to you." Lynette scared says "it hurts, i don't know if i can go on" Griffin finished with the healing stands up with the girls standing 30 feet away worried for Lynette's well being watch as Griffin stands up and with a stern voice says "Get Up" as Lynette slowly gets back on her feet with her right arm handing off her side. Griffin in the same tone of voice "pick up the gun", shocked Lynette hesitates for a second as she complies with Griffin's orders. During this Barkhorn and Yoshika are getting distressed just seeing Lynette falling to her knees and tears coming from her eyes and Griffin using a healing spell and sternly telling her to get back up.

Griffin in the same tone says "Fire" shocked Lynette just stands there staring at him hoping that he was joking as she stares into his eyes and the only thing staring back are strength and determination. Lynette scared slowly faces the ocean as the girls yell "stop this" as Lynette puts the gun in front of her and she holds it with both hands and with a single tear flowing from her right eye as she closes them and the pulls the trigger. Lynette falls to the ground with the same shriek grasping her arm. Griffin walks over and uses a healing spell and tells her to "get back up and fire again." Barkhorn watching Griffin like a hawk with eyes of killing intent only stands there hoping that this torture will end soon. Every bullet fired is like a shot in Barkorns heart as she gets madder and madder. Time and time again Lynette falls to the ground and Griffin heals her arm, Barkhorn fed up with this yells "stop this torture" as she stares at him with eyes of hate "or i will" as she slowly starts to walk towards Griffin as she lifts up her sleeves of her jacket. Griffin seeing this with a slight flick of his finger a shield pops in front of Barkhorn stopping her in her tracks. Barkhorn now furious, activates her magic and her fists starts to glow as she takes a step back and puts all her force into breaking Griffins shield. A split second before she makes impact another micro shield the size of her fist appears and absorbs most of the impact and right after the shield is destroyed another one appears and as her fist hits his main shield it didn't even make it budge. Barkhorn absolutely in a sense of rage throws punch after punch one after another and time and time again Griffin precisely stops it before she hits his main shield yelling "I'm going to kill you!". After a few minuets Barkhorn is on the ground exhausted and Griffin stands up after healing Lynette's arm says "that's enough today" as Lynette falls over unconscious as he picks her up and walks over to Yoshika and hands her to her and says "she'll be fine after a rest" and Griffin walks around the brick wall and disappears.

Griffin walks into a flower garden looking around and seeing no one with all his might punches the wall shattering it into pieces. With tears coming from his eyes he walks around the corner and activates his flight pack in his lets and flies away. Unknowing to Griffin Mio was in a window watching the entire event and seeing what he did walks away with an emotionless look.


	13. Chapter 13

Strike Witches

The

Winged Chronicles

Vengeance

After Griffin walks around a brick wall Barkhorn quickly walks towards Lynette and takes her from Yoshika who was having a little difficulty holding her in her arms and says "lets take her to the doctor" Yoshika nods and they walk into the base. When the doctor inspects Lynette he shakes his head and says "aside from being exhausted there's nothing wrong with her, no injuries that I could find" Barkhorn and Yoshika a little surprised say "anything we can do for her?" The doctor crosses his arms and says "I would leave her until she wakes up and then she can leave" both of them nod and walk out of the room.

A few hours later Lynette wakes up again staring at the roof not remembering how she got there, Lynette sits up and discovers she's in the medical ward, Lynette lifts her right hand in front of her remembering what just transpired just hours ago. Lynette opens and closes her metallic hand inspecting it. To her surprise only with a slight throbbing her arm was fine, Lynette sits on the side of the bed and thinks about her next action. With a few minuets pondering she gets up and heads out to the mess hall wondering everyone else is. As Lynette approaches the door she can hear Barkhorn yelling from around the corner, the closer she got the more she could understand what she was saying. As Lynette walks into the door she can finally clearly understand what Barkhorn was yelling "That Scum, How could He treat her like that!" "It's his fault shes in that condition in the first place" "I'm gona make him suffer, just like Lynette did" when Lynette is clearly visible in the room Barkhorn stops talking and stand up and briskly walks over to her and putting both her hands on her shoulders says "are you ok?" Lynette a little embarrassed looks down at the floor with a slight smile and says "i'm fine" as Barkhorn shocked lowers her arms confused says "how come?" Lynette confused and slightly scared stares her directly in her eyes and Lynette slightly tilts her head to the right.

Barkhorn slightly angered takes a step back with her left leg and says " you were brutally injured at were caused intense pain caused my Griffin." Lynette lowers here eye browns and replies " It was my choice" Shirley leans back on her chair with semi serious eyes and says "I'm with Barkhorn on this one" most of the girls nod and says words of agreement, Lynette turns to Yoshika who looks at her shakes her head and continues to make dinner plates. Lynette feeling beaten grabs a plate and sits down and the rest of the girls now change the conversation back to their normal routine. Lynette looks around the room noticing that only Mina, Sakamoto and Griffin are missing for dinner, and with that thought from around the corner the sound of metallic thumping and clicking as Griffin comes around the corner with a slight relaxed/serious look in his face, when Griffin walks into the room all the girls stop talking and they don't look his direction. Griffin feeling the grouped anger directing towards him walks is without hesitation expecting this kind of treatment grabs a plate and sits alone at his normal table by the window. Griffin starts to eat his meal with out saying a word or slight sign of remorse, after a few tense minuets without anyone saying a word the only sound of slicking forks and spoons on porcelain. Barkhorn the entire time barely doing anything but tapping her finger on the table and looking at her place stands up with both hands on the table and looking at wall ways "I can't eat in the presence of such a despicable person." the rest of the girls shocked just sit there not moving watching as Barkhorn stomps out,Griffin on the other hand nonreactive to Barkhorns outburst keeps eating the entire time the escapade took place. After Barkhorn left everyone else just sat there quietly and ate, after Griffin finished eating and walked out of the dining room the rest of the girls relaxed and started to finish up and slowly start talking again.

About half a hour later when everyone was doing their own thing and it was starting to get dark out a loud smash emitted from outside and echoed through out the base. Most of the girls ran out of their rooms expecting a Neuroi attack, gathering asking the same question as smash after smash echoed through the area. When the girls run towards the noise outside they find Barkhorn in front of a immense steel bar left over from the bases construction, slightly rusted Barkhorn smashes her fist into the steel bar and another smash echoed, the girls watch in fear as they see Barkhorn in absolute rage throwing punch after punch into this steel bar and with her immense magical strength is slowly beating this four foot solid steel bar into two pieces. Barkhorn falls to her knees drenched in sweat breathing heavily with the steel bar successfully broke in two gets back up and walks away like nothing has happened, mean while everyone else is hiding behind the wall too scared to say anything. Everyone heads to their respectable rooms and heads to bed. Mean while in front of Griffin's door shadows and flashes of light leak through the bottom.

The following morning everyone slowly enters the dining hall one after another, when everyone gets settled the breakfast starts like any other. Lynette looking around the room asks Yoshika who is setting next to her and asks "where 's Griffin" Yoshika sipping some Miso soup says "he's been in his room the entire night, i heard he came in and grabbed something during the night" as she continues to eat. Barkhorn seeming calm eats like nothing has happened, the only problem in Lynette's eyes was that she wasn't talking to anyone. Lynette shrugging it off thinking that she was just a little tired from her workout session outside finishes her meal and with Yoshika beside her they walk out of the dining hall. A few hours later Yoshika approaches Lynette and asks "what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Lynette crossing her left arm across her body and thinking rubs her forearm says "I need your help?" Yoshika ponders wondering what she could help her with and agrees.

Lynette heads into the hangar with Yoshika following behind and and Lynette picks up a pistol and some ammunition and loading the gun says "i need to continue training, and i need your help since Griffin isn't around" Yoshika a little scared says "but, you don't need to hurt yourself like that" Lynette determined says "if I ever want to fly again I need to do this" Yoshika worried says "I don't want to but I can't let you do this alone" as she nods with caring spirit in her eyes. The two head towards the exact some spot and Lynette picking up the gun looks around and only seeing Yoshika takes a deep breath in and clears her mind. Lynette aims at the ocean and fires the gun. Instantly she feels the excruciating pain that she was expecting,Lynette falls to one knee with gun still in hand with her left hand grasping her right forearm takes a deep breath and a single tear falling from her eye musters the strength to get back up, Yoshika worried just stands there with her arms grasped at her chest and just watches. Lynette takes aim and again and takes another shot. During this a few girls hear the gun shots and head towards the windows to check what the gun shots were coming from, so did Griffin. This time Lynette feels the exact same pain again but she holds her ground, with another deep breath she fires again, and again. After the fifth shot Lynette falls to her knees and Yoshika seeing blood coming from her arm rushes over and starts to heal. A few of the girls head outside to the court yard to watch, Barkhorn is one of them with a look of confusion and annoyance Griffin at the other end of the court yard watches alone with his arms crossed. Lynette sits there gathering her strength and says "thanks" in a exasperated voice, Yoshika nods and concentrates at the job at hand, what Yoshika didn't say was that she herself was worried about her healing ability, she wasn't sure on how to heal her arm. Yoshika has only healed organic body parts not inorganic parts. Lynette gets up when Yoshika stops healing and continues firing, this routine continues for thirty minuets and during this time Yoshika and Lynette are both getting tried. Yoshika falling to the ground in a expired voice says "I can't go on anymore, i'm sorry Lynette" Lynette also tired says "its ok" as she gets back up to her feet and continues firing the gun.

Griffin noticing that Yoshika is on the ground exhausted start to walk towards Lynette to take over healing, Barkhorn seeing Griffin coming from the other side head towards Lynette at an angle to intersect him, Griffin instantly seeing Barkhorn walking in the same direction staring and walking at an angle towards him. When the two are about 30 feet from each other Barkhorn stops and faces him and Griffin does the same, Barkhorn yells "I still have a bone to pick with you" Griffin yelling back "I dont want to fight you". Barkhorn pulling up her sleeves says "but I do" , as Barkhorn tilts her chest towards Griffin and activates her magic and charges at him,Barkhorn yelling "Ahhhh!" Griffin a little surprised stands his ground as Barkhorn charges him, when Barkhorn get within four feet of Griffin she throws her right arm back and throws all her strength and throws a punch straight at his chest. Griffin without moving his arm twitches his fingers and as Barkhorn threw her punch hits shield after shield until her hand hit Griffin's chest like she was just a normal girl Griffin looks at her with an emotionless face and says "you can't win". Barkhorn annoyed instinctively grabs his shirt and arks her back and throws a right kick towards his face, again shields pop up to soften the blow and she again hits him with the strength of a girl. The entire time Griffin maintaining motionless, the rest of the girls now watching the conflict as well as Lynette and Yoshika. Barkhorn angry pushes of Griffin and does a back flip and charges him again and throws another punch and Griffin slows it down again, Barkhorn frustrated yells "fight back" and throws punch after punch and Griffin stops every single one without moving. During this the rest of the girls are amazed that Barkhorn the strongest witch can't even hurt Griffin, and how Griffin can stop Barkhorn witout even moving. Barkhorn now tried and starting to breath heavily falls to one knees and says "fight back!", Griffin says "no", Barkhorn angry yells "fight me seriously!"

Griffin shakes his head and says "this is pointless " and starts to walk away and heads towards Lynette, Barkhorn now over the edge reaches into her coat and pulls out a gun and points it at Griffin. The rest of the girls gasp seeing this. Griffin hearing a faint noise stops, Barkhorn yells "I want you to fight me seriously" as she pulls the trigger. As the gun goes off all the girls hear another screech as Griffin disappears right in front of Barkhorn. Barkhon shocked says "where did he go" as she scans in front of her. Erica yells "Trude! behind you" as Barkhorn turns and sees Griffin standing behind her with his wings out staring at her with eyes of killing intent. Barkhorn like a bolt stands up, before Barkhorn could even get a hand up Griffin instantly had his arm around her throat. Griffin raises Barkhorn off her feet and holder her in the air, only holding her up he wasn't closing her wind pipe only holding her up from her jaw bone. Barkhorn scared grabs his wrist trying to get him to let go as she kicks him with all her might and Barkhorn hits a shield but it instantly stops and she breaks a few toes on her left foot from the impact. Griffin brings her face towards his and says "now i'm serious" as he pulls her body towards his and with his strength throws her in a straight motion outward. Barkhorn flies ten feet into the air before she hits the ground, Barkhorn grabs the slate with her right hand and flips back into the air and lands on her feet. As soon as she landed another screech and Griffin is right in front of her again. Griffin throws his left arm in front of her face and in a cold voice says "this is me being serious" as his mechanical hand splits in half right down the middle finger and again down the index and ring finger, the four pieces start to spin as a red crystal comes out from the centre. Barkhorn now scared within an instant throws her arms in front of her face as the fingers shoot electricity into the crystal and a red beam of energy shoots right at Barkhorn's face. Barkhorn with a second before the beam its her face gets launched backwards with smoke surrounding the area and Barkhorn flying backwards and screaming from shock. Barkhorn flying in the air another screech sounds as Griffin is in front of Barkhorn as she is heading towards him. Griffin moves to the side as she flies past him, when her chest is in front of him Griffin raises his arm and in a single action hit Barkhorn straight in the stomach. Barkhorn landing on her back the impact sends her two inches into the slate and debre heads into all directions Barkhorn lets out a faint "GAH!" sound as her head tilts back from the pain, trying to get up Griffin standing above her, Barkhorn tries to get up and Griffin slams onto Barkhorns right arm breaking her radius bone, Barkhorn screams from the pain as a loud snapping sound echo's through out the area. Many of the girls cringe from the sound alone, pointing his left hand and the mysterious weapon at her Griffin stands there letting Barkhorn feel the pain as she tries to get his foot off her arm. Barkhorn terrified closes her eyes as Griffin with no sign of remorse charges up his weapon and fires. Everyone shocked at Griffin lack of remorse just stands there as Erica yells "Trude!" as she starts to charge at Griffin, when Erica reaches Griffin she throws a punch at Griffin and he disappears with another screech and appears behind her, Erica shocked tries to elbow his as he grabs her arm and says "my fight isn't with you" as Griffin looks at the smoke starts to clear as Erica expecting the worse sees a mini shield in front of her face and Barkhorn just laying there not believing what just transpired. Griffin knowing where the shield came from turns towards Lynette who has her hand facing them with tears in her eyes says "stop this!" As Griffin transforms his hand back to normal and letting Erica go walks towards Lynette. Lynette a little scared just stands there waiting for Griffin to make a move, when Griffin reaches Lynette raises his right hand towards her and Lynette not sure what to do stands there waiting for Griffin to act. Griffin gently grabs Lynette's right wrist and says "i'll take over for Yoskika" as the rest of the girls stand here wondering what just transpired seeing this man single handily almost killed Barkhorn is being to gentle with Lynette. As Griffin starts to heal her forearm and talking to Yoshika pointing at Lynette's wrist from the distance not showing any signs of what just happened.

Barkhorn gets up with Erica's help and takes her to the medial ward, as the rest of the girls are not sure what to make of the situation. Lynette continues to train till it gets dark and they head in for dinner. The meal fell on silent ears as no one knew what to say or do about Griffin. After twenty minuets transpire as Barkhorn enters the dining hall with a cast on one arm and a cast on the other foot and the faint impression of bandages behind her shirt, everyone basicly sits there in shock seeing first hand what Griffin can do when he goes all out. Griffin seeing Erica and Barkhorn enter he gets up from his table and heads towards there direction. Seeing this Shirley among other girls start to get ready to move if Griffin starts to hint of attacking Barkhorn again. Barkhorn staring at Griffin with eyes of hate stands her ground looking directly at his eyes, Griffin looking at her sighs and squats and slowly grabs her right arm. Everyone shocked stares wondering what his is doing. Griffin with his left hand holding the cast makes a green ball in his right palm and after a few seconds pushes it into the cast. After a long minuet Griffin snaps the cast with his left hand and the rest of the girls stand up thinking that he just broke her other bone lets Barkhorn pull her arm back and recognize that her radius bone isn't broke anymore stares at Griffin with a face of disbelief. Griffin now having his left hand out near her foot Barkhorn lifts her foot and Griffin does the same process again and he snaps the cast off. Barkhorn puts some pressure on her foot an finds that her toes are healed. Griffin stands up and heads back towards his chair and sits back down and continues to eat his meal. And again the girls are left standing in shock and awe at his actions.

For the following week Griffin, Lynette and Yoshika worked together in preparing Lynette to reenter battle. After the the end of the second week Griffin takes out his double Gatling gun out and hands it to Lynette, the weight of the gun causes her to tilt to one side and almost fall over, Lynette steadies her as she takes the gun and aims at the the ocean and fired the gun. Lynette not being used to such a powerful weapon is whisked off her feet and flies in the air for a few feet and lands on her behind in shock of what just happened. Griffin and Yoshika standing there not moving. Griffin with her usual emotionless expression and Yoshika with a face of concern Lynette gets up, pats off the dust and fires again. This time being able to hold her ground, Griffin nods his head and says "your ready." The three head out towards the hangar as Lynette for the first time in almost a month puts on her striker pack and flies out of the hangar with Yoshika by her side and Griffin watching from below.


	14. Chapter 14

Strike Witches

The

Winged Chronicles

Fear

Lynette flies through the air with a great smile, Yoshika flying next to her and Griffin watching from the ground. The two fly in the air for a few minuets till the alarm sounds for a Neuroi attack, Lynette and Yoshika stop and hastily return to the base Griffin and a few of the girls are already in the hangar getting ready as Mina enters and says "this Neuroi signal is different, its small" Lucchini throwing her arms over her head says "its just a speed model, this will be easy" Mina crossing her arms says "yes, but the completing part is that its not moving" Barkhorn turns and says "not moving?" Mina nods her head. Charlotte getting her striker equipped says "who cares lets just kill it and get this problem taken care of" and she takes off as do the rest of the girls. Lynette and Yoshika enter the hangar trying to hurry enter to see Griffin with both their weapons in hand along with his wait for them. Griffin hands them their weapons and the three head out trying to catch up. After a few minuets the three catch up as Mina yells " there it is" as the group start to get visual of the Neuroi. Barkhorn yells "there it is, its not moving and its small" Mina and the rest of the girls get into formation as they approach the Neuroi, Perrine confused says "It looks like it now has a human form" Barkhorn replies "and it kind of looks like Miyafuji". As Yoshika and Lynette approach she looks and sees a familiar sight, right before the girls are about to engage the Neuroi Yoshika on the mike yells "Stop! I know this Neuroi" as all of them stop fifty feet in front of the Neuroi as it just hovers and watches them. Yoshika and Lynette catch up as the rest of the girls are watching the Neuroi with their weapons drawn. Mina yells "whats the meaning of this?" Yoshika flies in front of the group with her arms out protecting the Neuroi and yells "she's nice, she's the one who helped us last time", Barkhorn says "and didn't that end with with you having a kill order placed on your head and it attacked us" Yoshika now worried says "yes, but it never shot at you until you fired at it first."

Yoshika turns to the direction of the Neuroi and says "if she wanted to fight she would of already did" as Yoshika slowly starts to head towards the direction of the Neuroi. The Neuroi shrieks and hovers backward, Yoshika holding out her right hand with her gun on her back says " its ok. " All the girls with guns ready and Griffin not liking the situation says "this isn't well advised, " the Neuroi stops moving backward and stops and in response to Yoshika holds out its right arm and fingers from from the end to mimic her. Yoshika smiles and continues to move forward, slowly, then the Neuroi lowers its arm, the rest of the girls focus entirely on the Neuroi expecting an attack as the Neuroi opens its chest and it shows Yoshika its crystal core. Yoshika now twenty feet away smiles and slowly continues, the Neuroi just hovers there not doing anything. When Yoshika is about eight teen feet away the Neuroi looks up and it shrieks again and closes it's chest. All the girls now ready them self's to engage and Elia feels a bad premonition and yells "Yoshika watch out! " as a red light shines from the clouds and Yoshika with her right arm still out raises it and forms a shield as a second later a immense red beam encases the shield. All the girls shocked instantly attempt to help Yoshika who now is slowly falling down from the power of the beam. Yoshika now stressed puts all her magical strengthen into her shield as the rest of the group charges countless beams create a wall between Yoshika and the girls. Griffin instantly is throwing shields everywhere attempting to help but with amount of beams coming from the clouds it was futile. All the girls could do was block the countless beams and dodge the rest, even Elia was using her shield was unable to keep up. Yoshika loosing magic quickly faces the Neuroi and in a stressed voice says "please help" as a giant crack forms with a loud snap right down the middle of her shield. Now scared she throws her other arm up in an attempt to stop the crack. The Neuroi tilts its head and watches confused as Yoshika unable to stop the beam puts a last ditch effort to save herself put both her feet in front of her in an attempt to get away from the beam puts a little more magic into her striker pack as the crack in her shield snaps and the right side of her shield is obliterated and with a bone chilling scream Yoshika`s entire right side and front are immersed in the red Neuroi beam. All the girls stop in shock as they see Yoshika`s right side being covered by a Neuroi beam. After a few seconds the beam stops with Yoshika`s left hand still up and her entire right side of her body competently destroyed. A quarter of Yoshika`s skull was destroyed and her organic matter surrounding her brain was visible along with her right eye, part of her right side of her neck was destroyed including all of her shoulder and her right arm and ribs and her right part of her hip and her entire right leg. All the girls watch in horror seeing what has become of Yoshika, Lynette unable to width stand what shes seen breaks out into tears and yells out in pain. Mio on the mike yells " whats happened, what happened to Miyafuji? " in the left ear of Yoshika, Mio is yelling " Miyafuji!, Miyafuji!, Miyafuji!" as a single tear falls from her left eye as her body twitches and she attempts to caught and the blood falls through her hole in her neck and down her side as pieces of flesh and blood start to fall into the ocean from her entire right side of her body. Yoshika starts to fall with her left arm still above her, the Neuroi grabs Yoshika`s arm and holds her in front of her as her Striker on her left leg putters and falls off along with half her thigh and below with it.

Right after that the Neuroi attack beams coming from the clouds stop leaving the rest of the group watch in horror to what happened to Yoshika. Barkhorn now in tears flips one of her guns and grabs its barrel and inputs magic into it with a blind rage. The machine gun shines a deep blue and without hesitation Barkhorn charges leaving the rest of the group, Little droplets of water fall from Barkhorn's face and fall into the ocean as she yells with rage. The humanoid Neuroi still hovering with Yoshika in hand sees Barkhorn approach and does not move, Barkhorn approaches the two width in seconds and with all her anger she swings the gun right at the Neuroi's head. The smash completely destroys the Neuroi's head, Barkhorn with a single motion does the same thing with the Neuroi's arm. Yoshika starts to drop as Barkhorn dropping both her guns cradles her lifeless body and rushes back to the group. Barkhorn completely covered in Yoshika's blood rushes to Griffin in a exasperated voice says "You've got to do something!" Griffin with a shake of his head looks down and does nothing the rest of the girls watch in horror thinking that Yoshika is dead. Barkhorn in desperation yells "please! I can't loose her", Griffin not sure what he can do puts his hand on her chest. Griffin closing his eyes and concentrating tries to find some hope, shocked to sense a bit of life in her instantly does some hand gestures in front of his hest and murmurs some audio-able words and throws his hands on top of Yoshika. A green liquid flows out of his hands and encases her entire body. Griffin puts two shields under her body and takes her from Barkhorn, in tears she thanks him, Barkhorn turns her back and says "thank you, please save her, your the only one who can do it." With Barkhorn imputing magic into her arms and no weapon she starts to ascend as Griffin says "Gertrude", Barkhorn turns as Griffin grabs a knife from his back and throws it to her. Barkhorn smiles and firmly grabbing it the dagger shines a bright blue. The magic infused into the blade is so intense that it charges to the sky as Griffin hastily returns back to the base yelling on his mike "get the med team down here stat." By the time Griffin reached the hangar 2 doctors and Mio were waiting for him. Griffin lands and places Yoshika on the stretcher, Griffin in a haste says running down the hall "if I remember Yoshika's folder properly, her mother and grandmother run a clinic back in japan?" Mio understanding where Griffin is going replies "yes, i've met them" Griffin replies "good, I need you to get them down here immediately" now a little surprised Mio says "but why?" Griffin looking at Yoshika on the stretcher says "there the only people who know her internal structure, they can heal her more effectively then I can" looking at the ground Griffin says "if not, they can be here to pay there final respects." Mio beating herself up says "I should of been there" Griffin running with the group keeping the healing spell active says "you couldn't of predicted this" when the group reaches the medical ward the doctor starts to hook Yoshika to IV's and medical equipment. The doctors now not sure where to start turn to Griffin and says "what can we do?" Griffin knowing the answer says "Yoshika will die if I stop this spell, I need to replace the destroyed internal organs and body parts immediately." The doctor nodding says "you seem to know what to do, we'll follow your lead" as the group start to grab equipment and setting up stations. Griffin unable to move around much directs the doctors and nurses in what they need to obtain first.

The girls now back wonder the hall way waiting for news on Yoshika, seeing nurses and doctors running all around the base start to get them worried. Mina coming out of the room and says "Griffin wishes to speak to all of us" a few of the girls confused ask "why?" Mina shakes her head says "I don't know" all the girls slowly pack them self's into the room the girls are shocked to see Yoshika surrounded by wires and machines and Griffin's green healing spell, Griffin at her right side working on something says "i'm sorry for not talking to you directly but I most hastily work or Yoshika will die and this is why i'm calling you in here for, this healing spell takes a large amount of magical energy to maintain which I do not have the reserves to maintain for the time needed to save Yoshika's life." The girls expecting the worst give a slight gasp as Griffin continues "this is where you come in, I need you to infuse your magical energy right into my body so I can save my energry for more important work, and in doing so all of you will in hence help to save Yoshika's life" all the girls start to smile with anticipation knowing that they can help save Yoshika's life. Griffin now happy that everyone is on board says "now, we will need to make a rotation for everyone, I will need someone with me almost every hour of every day till i'm finished, Mina said she would work out a rotation so everyone won't be to affected and can still continue with their normal duties . This will not be easy but i know we can do it,now, who wishes to start?" Before anyone could say a word Lynette stakes a step forward and say "Yoshika is my friend, I would be honoured to go first" Perrine crossing her arms say "well since Lynette is going first i'll take second" and one after another they all volunteered to take a spot and help. Lynette puts her hands on Griffins shoulder and activates her magic and concentrates.

**WR.**

Hey Its Red my apologies on the lateness on this chapter, as you read it was a big one .

I would like to thank Whitecamo for is contributions in helping proof read and help with character choice development for the last 2 chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Hope

Its been seven days since the horrible indecent with Yoshika, Griffin has been working nonstop keeping Yoshika alive and repairing her body while the rest of the girls have been rotating nonstop continuously giving their magical energy directly into Griffin keeping the healing spell up so Griffin can focus on more important matters. At 8m sharp Lynette walks into the doctor's room and pats Lucchini on the shoulder and says "your turn is up" as Lynette puts her left hand on Griffins back and activates her magic and starts to infuse it into his body. Lucchini raises both her arms stretches and in a exasperated voice says "this is harder than I thought" as she walks out the door. Griffin focusing on his work says "Good Morning" Lynette in a chipper voice replies the same greeting back.

A hour later Mio walks into Mina's office and sees her on the phone saying "Really? There almost here!" Mio confused stands there waiting for Mina to finish her conversation. Mina puts down the receiver and says "Yoshika's family is almost here" Mio's eyes widen. Ten minuets later the two are on the landing pad waiting for the plane to land. Mio facing Mina says "I wonder how they took the news?" Mina in a concerned voice says "hopefully well, I received no report of any troubles on the two." Mio nods in agreement and from the distance Mio looks and says "I see them coming" Mina prepares herself as the plan stops in front of them the doors open and two women step out and walk down the stairs. Mina stepping forward says "welcome to the 501'st base" Yoshika's mother thanks her and asks in a slight frantic voice "where is my daughter?" Mina turning her back says "this way", walking down the hall Mina says "we've been working around the clock keeping Yoshika alive, but its not been a easy battle" Yoshika's mother says "with what I heard from the soldier the her injuries are far too great for our medical capabilities, Yoshika never mentioned that you might have another Witch with healing capabilities." Mina a little hesitant says "No, we don't" both of them surprised says "But how then?" Mina continuing to move forward says "we have a Warlock who's been keeping her alive." Shocked both of them stop in the hallway and say "that's impossible!" Mina trying to keep them calm says "no, Griffin is a Warlock and has been working day and night for seven days keeping Yoshika alive."

Yoshika's mother not truly believing Mina says "let's meet this warlock then", Mina approaches a door in the medical wing and says "this is the room", as she quietly knocks and opens the door, the only sounds to escape are beeping of medical equipment and a slight clinking sound. Mina walks into the room and say "Griffin" as the three enter the room, to their amazement they see a large male figure sitting on a chair bent over a bed and Lynette with her eyes closed and her hand on his back. Lynette's tail sways back and fourth until the door opens, Lynette turns her head around and sees the group, curious Lynette asks "who are they?" as the three walk in. Mina says "their Yoshika's family", Griffin hearing this stops his work and says "Lynette you can take your hand off me" as he stands up and starts to turn around. Yoshika's mother and grandmother couldn't believe their eyes; this towering man with a black glove on his left hand was the extinct Warlock. As Griffin stands in front of the group an awkward silence falls upon the group, Lynette not sure what to do just sways her head back and forth between the two. Griffin trying to break the silence puts out his right hand and says "mam", as soon as Griffin puts his hand out and speaks Yoshika's mother bows down and interrupting him says "thank you for saving my daughter" as the grandmother also bows down. Griffin not sure what to do looks at Mina who is smirking and laughing to herself, Griffin thrown completely off bows like Yoshika's mother and says "it was my pleasure."

After introductions were done Yoshika's mother finally get a good look at her daughter, all she sees is her torso arm and face all covered in bandages. Her mother just thank full that her daughter is alive says "how did you keep her alive all this time" Griffin with a calm voice says "it wasn't easy", as his hand raises and points to Lynette, "if it wasn't for the support of all the witches on this base, your daughter would of surely of died". Shocked Yoshika's mother looks towards Lynette who has her hands clasped together standing near the door, Yoshika's mother says "what can we do to help?" Griffin looking at Yoshika says "what I need you to do is keep her alive while I rest", a little confused Griffin continues "I've been keeping her alive ever since she was attacked and I have not rested since." Shocked both Yoshika's mother and grandmother nod and says "if it will keep Yoshika alive, we'll do anything" Griffin and Lynette smile hearing the news they wanted to hear. Yoshika's mother says "first things first, what is this healing spell?" Griffin then goes into detail on how the spell works and after a detailed explanation the grandmother says "I've heard of this spell when I was young but, I never seen it in practice" as Yoshika's mother sits down in a chair she starts to cast the spell, Lynette puts her hand as well as the grandmother on Yoshika's mother's back and start to channel magical energy into her. After the spell is completed Yoshika's mother says "this spell has an insane magic requirement and" with a pause and a look of shock she says "what did you do to her internal organs?" Griffin expecting this conversation says "After the attack they were completely destroyed and I had to create artificial ones, along with vocal cords and other things" shocked Yoshika's mother says "but that's impossible, no one has that kind of technology." Griffin needing proof holds his left arm horizontal in front of his body and unzips the glove and takes it off. Shocked Yoshika's mother sees the robotic hand, Griffin says "I have the ability" as he moves the wrist, fingers and hand around. Griffin then says "excuse me" as he walks out the door, when Griffin gets behind the wall a loud thud emerges. Mina runs out into the hall seeing Griffin unconscious on the floor, Mina yells for a doctor as Barkhorn walks comes around the corner. With the help of Barkhorn throwing Griffin on her shoulder without any effort, their able to get Griffin into a bed in the room next door the doctor after a brief examination the doctor says "he's just suffering from exhaustion; he'll be fine in a few days."

Two days pass while Griffin is asleep, when Griffin awakes he sees the tiles in the roof and he knows where he is. Griffin gets out of the bed, feeling dizzy he takes his time to get on his feet. The nurse tells him to get back into bed but Griffin doesn't listen and he walks out of the room. Griffin heads to Yoshika's room and sees Yoshika's mother and Shirley both working on keeping the spell up, Shirley looks up and says "hey, glad to see your finally awake" Griffin nods and says "you need me to take over" Yoshika's mother shakes her head and says "I'm fine, you can do what you need to do." Griffin stands there thinking and he walks out the door, fifteen minutes later Griffin walks back in with a case and hits down on her right side and opens the case and continues to work.

The three rotated for the next month giving each other breaks until Griffin finished and took off the bandages. The girls watched as the bandages came off and to their amazement Yoshika's face looked almost normal aside from a scare leading from her right corner of her eye. Griffin says "with our joined healing we were able to keep scaring to a minimum, I had to recreate her right eye so I will need her input when she wakes up to set the proper settings, Yoshika's skin as fully regrown back around her body aside from her shoulder and legs." Yoshika aside from having metal around her shoulder and her legs she seemed like she was back to normal. Lynette shed a tear of joy and said "I'm so glad Yoshika isn't going to die" as the rest of the girls sighed in relief. Griffin lowers the healing spell confident that her body can now take over. With the shield gone the group now start to have hopes for Yoshika's recovery till one of the machines monitoring her heart rate starts beeping like crazy. The entire group looks in shock as Yoshika's Mother and Griffin starts to check what went wrong, Griffin confused says "this can't be her heart is slowing down at a drastic rate, how can this be?" Yoshika's mother now scared tries to do CPR to keep the blood flowing, mean while Yoshika's grandmother is in the corner thinking. After a long minuet Yoshika's grandmother yells "step aside, I know what's wrong" as she puts her hand on Yoshika's body and puts magic into it. The machine starts to slow down and the beeping stops, amazed and confused the group stares at her as she explains "Yoshika even when she was born had a talent for magic, even when she was a infant she was able to have a familiar without anyone telling her how to do it. Her must depend on magic to run its bodily functions" Mio says "Yoshika always had a strong magical energy, this might explain why she faints when she every time she extends her magic when I first met her. Her body is slowing down due to the lack of magical energy." Perrine says "what now, we now have to give her our magical energy till she wakes up?" Yoshika's mother nods and says "we have to, she cannot accept another familiar while she is unconscious" shocked the girls start to get worried. Griffin thinking comes to a realization and leaves the room without saying anything. Lynette and Barkhorn follow him asking "where are you going?" Griffin responds "to grab something that might save her life." As Griffin enters his room with the two following he reaches under his head and pulls out a large case and opens it. Lynette and Barkhorn look seeing metallic spikes and says "is that what I think it is" Griffin nods and says "yes." Barkhorn says "why do you have something like this lying around?" Griffin with a slight smirk says "it pays to be prepared."


	16. Chapter 16

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Distress

Another month has passed and Yoshika is still in a coma, everyday Lynette comes in and greets her Mother who almost never leaves the room and just reads quietly, waiting, Lynette replaces the flowers next to her bed and leaves to continue her normal duties. Night falls and the base is asleep, Yoshika's mother has fallen asleep in her chair in the room as usual and everything is silent. (In Yoshika's subconscious) Fire rages in a endless room with Yoshika consumed in it, her voice screams out in agony as she tries to free herself from the pain "Help!, Mom, Lynne, anyone" Yoshika screams the fire consumes both her legs and her entire right side of the body, she falls to the ground in tears giving up. In the distance Yoshika sees a black figure in the fire walking towards her the figure starts to laugh malevolently, a sense of fear overcomes her. The jolt of fear pushes Yoshika out of her mind and back into the real world; Yoshika stricken with fear opens her eyes and inhales a breath of air. A sharp pain overcomes her lungs and she tries to get her bearings and figure out where she is. Yoshika instantly tries to grab her chest to calm the pain but discovers that she can't move her right arm. Scared she lifts her left arm and throws the covers off the bed, Yoshika in a sense of confusion and terror discovers that her right arm is gone. In a panic she lifts herself up and tries to feel her legs, the same horror overtakes her as she slowly lifts the covers and sees that her legs are also gone and white bandages.

Yoshika in exasperation puts the covers back over her body and franticly starts to look around the room. To her joy she sees her mother in the corner of the room sleeping, panicking Yoshika yells "mother" but no sound came out of her voice and only a sharp pain. Yoshika grabbing her throat feels something hard in her throat, panicking she width stands the pain and screams. An even more painful jolt emerges from the throat and with a slight tearing feeling Yoshika coughs and blood comes with it. With tears flowing down her eyes Yoshika tries to regain her composure and calm down, she puts her hand to her throat and tries to activate her magic, after a second Yoshika discovers that her magic isn't activating. Yoshika is unable to link with her familiar, and she fined out that her Shiba Inu familiar is dead. Now heartbroken Yoshika leys back on the pillow crying again and just lays there helpless waiting for dawn to come trying to call out her mother.

When dawn breaks Yoshika has calmed down and she has started to remember what happen before the accident and has slowly been trying to get her voice back, Yoshika noticing that her vision in her right eye isn't what it use to slowly puts he finger on her eyeball trying to get anything that's on it. When her finger touches her eye Yoshika could not feel the contact and she feels something metallic. Scared Yoshika looks in a panic for a mirror, at the side of her bed she finds one and she looks at her face. To surprise her face looks almost normal except a scar on her right side of her right eye, Yoshika sees that here eye is mechanical and not organic, thinking Yoshika came up with an idea who did this.

A nurse knocks and walks into the room doing her regular inspections. Yoshika sitting upright with her left hand on the blanket looking in the mirror turns to the Nurse who is speechless and say "good morning" in a slight chipper voice. The Nurse runs out of the room yelling for the doctor, all this commotion wakes Yoshika's mother who sees Yoshika awake. Amazed she gets out of the chair in tears and says "your awake" as she gives her a hug, Yoshika with a smile says "yes, I'm sorry" Yoshika's mother looks at her and says "don't worry about it, once your better we'll go home" , Yoshika shakes her head and says "I can't too many people depend on me". The doctor hurries in and starts to examine Yoshika and starts to ask a lot of questions.

About twenty minutes later Lynette walks through the door with flowers in hand and stops and sees the doctor talking to Yoshika in a chair, dropping the flowers Lynette bursts into tears hurries over to her with arms out grabbing her in a hug and says "Yoshika, I thought you were dead." Yoshika in pain from the hug says in a slight distorted voice "I'm fine, you're hurting me" as Yoshika tries to get some breathing room. Lynette lets go of her and with a sniff of her running nose says "how are you feeling" Yoshika with a slight smile says "I'm fine I'll be on my feet in no time" Lynette taking the answer to literally looks down at the covers and with a forced smile says "I'm looking forward to it." Lynette gets up and walking out the door says "I'm going tell everyone, I'll be back!" Lynette hurries down the halls and enters the dining room, with almost everyone there except Griffin and Mio, Lynette running past the door everyone looks at her on a confused look. Lynette out of breath says"Yoshika's awake!" after those words said everyone gets out of their chairs and hurries to Yoshika's room. Leaving Lynette on the floor almost trampled.

Everyone rushes into Yoshika's room to see for them self's, when they enter they Yoshika with a smile talking to the doctor in bed. Everyone pushes their way into the room to give her their praise. After the doctor leaves the group talk about what happened and what they did to keep her alive. Yoshika says "I'm soo sorry I caused you so much trouble" Lucchini putting her arms over her head with a smile says "it was a pain, so you better cook us something nice when you get better, heh heh" Yoshika smiles and with a determined look she nods. The group talk till the doctor comes in and tells the group that "visiting hours are over, Yoshika needs to rest" and the group disbands.

The following morning Yoshika awakes and starts to realize the limitations of her body. She needs help doing almost everything and the girls slowly stop coming to visit, except for Lynette and Perrine every day Yoshika's smile slowly disappears. On the second week the doctor releases her from the medical ward and Yoshika is free to go where she wants, as long as someone takes her. On the third week Yoshika has lost most of the will to get up in the morning and just looks out the window unresponsive to everyone. One day when Lynette and Yoshika were outside looking at the sea Mio walks by and sees Yoshika and her defeated eyes. Mio approaches her and says "I got the request from your mother to take you back home" the sentence causes Yoshika to look up at her. Mio in an annoyed voice says "I signed them" Lynette gasps at the statement. Yoshika in a quiet voice asks "why?" Mio staring right at her says "Why!, all you have done is sit here and feel sorry for your self, its time to go" Yoshika picking her voice up says "I dont want to, there's still people I want to protect" Mio yells "protect with what, you are having trouble getting the will to get up every morning." Yoshika knowing Mio's right with a caring voice says "I can change I can do something" Mio says "like what, How" Yoshika with tears starting to form says "i'll find something you can't just kick me out" Mio turns her back and with a hidden smile says "this is your last chance" and walks away. With Determination in her eyes Yoshika staring at the ocean says "Lynne take me to see Griffin" Lynete knowing why says "Yoshika, are you sure" Yoshika with a smirk says "I never been more sure in my life"

The Two head back into the base and start to head towards Griffin's room, when they reach Yoshika reaches forward and knocks on the door. A few seconds pass and Griffin opens the door with a slight smile kneels down and says "Yoshika I heard you were better, glad to see it" Yoshika with determination says "Griffin,Please, I need you to make me a some legs and an arm" Griffin's face starts to get serious says "why would you want that?" Yoshika replies "I need to go back to the battle field" Griffin stands up and says "No" and walks back to his desk and sits down. Yoshika shocked says "why, you did it for Lynette" Griffin facing her says "she was a special case, Lynette still had a fighting spirit, and she only lost half her arm, not half her body" Yoshika now distressed says " I still have the fighting spirit" Griffin says "that might be but its not enough" Yoshika panicking says "there's still people I need to protect and not matter what I'm gonna try" Griffin leaning on his knees with his elbows looks at the ground, sighs and pauses for a second. Griffin looking up says "are you prepared to accept the consequences if you go though with this" Yoshika says "yes" Griffin with a slight smirk says very well, I was hoping you would say that. Griffin stands up and heads towards his closet and pulls out a enormous case out of it. Griffin lays it on his bed and opens it. Yoshika and Lynette both enter his room and peer into the case. Inside are two metallic legs and a arm. Yoshika shocked says "you made this!" with a smirk says "you think I didn't visit you because I was lazy?" Lets head to the Medical ward and get things ready.

With Lynette and Griffin in the doctors room Griffin lays Yoshika onto a bed and says "Are you sure about this? You know the consequences of doing this is" Yoshika with a firm voice says "i do" and Griffin grabs his suitcase and opens it and with Yoshika laying on the bed he places each piece next to each limb there going to be attached to. Lynette holding her hands towards her chest just watches as griffin removes the bandages from Yoshika and slowly attaches wires to each other. Yoshika flinches from the pain as griffin says "it will get worse, since it might be too much of a shock were only going to attached one piece at a time" Yoshika shakes her head with pain and says "no attach them all at once" Griffin not approving this says "very well i'll attach all the secondary wiring and we will connect all of them at the merge them at the same time." As time passes griffin hastily tries to get all the wiring connected as Yoshika feeling like her entire body is being electrocuted tries to withstand the pain, for three scrutinizing minuets Yoshika takes the brunt of the pain with no pain killers until Griffin stands up and says "its time" Griffin gestures Lynette to come over, Griffin points to a clip and a switch right at the base of her right shoulder. Griffin says "when i tell you to go, you connect the clip and flip the switch" Lynette nods and Griffin takes the to clips and switches at her legs. Griffin looks at Yoshika who is sweating from the pain with tears in her eyes says "do it", Griffin says "NOW!" as the two connect and flip the switches. Instantly Yoshika back arks upwards from the extreme pain. Yoshika in soo much agony can't even scream, after a few seconds Lynette embraces Yoshika with tears in here eyes and says "Its ok, i'm here" as Yoshika fighting to look at her makes eye contact and her eyes fall backwards and she passes out.

WR*

My Apologies for the lateness of this chapter a lot of thing have been happening including being layed off from work, so its been a little stressful


	17. Chapter 17

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Attack

Its been two days, Yoshika still unconscious the girls all come wondering why she did this to her self. Griffin each day has been making the final corrections and modifications to her mechanical limbs. Lynette everyday watches Yoshika hopeful that she will wake up. On the third day in the afternoon Yoshika with a mild grunt opens her eyes and observes the same ceiling she has done before. With her entire body feeling like its been set on fire Yoshika tries to move her left arm. With her left arm above the covers and rubbing her eyes Yoshika tries to lift her right arm. With a sharp pain coming from her shoulder Yoshoka cringes and barely lifts her mechanical arm an inch. The same happens with both her legs, Yoshika with great effort lifts herself up from the bed and sits up with a pillow holding her up. Yoshika using her left arm grabs her right mechanical arm and holds it in front of her and admires the craftsmen ship that went into it. Yoshika attempting to move her fingers on her right hand with a few seconds of frustration a few fingers twitch. Twenty minuets later Yoshika a little clumsily is able to move her hand and wrist with no real difficulties. Yoshika looking around wonders where everyone is pulls the covers towards her to expose her feet. Yoshika with the same determination is able to learn how to move her toes and ankles on both of her new mechanical feet. Feeling Confident Yoshika tries to left her legs up, the pain is dis-concerning as Yoshika continues to move her legs trying to beat out the pain. When the pain doesn't stop Yoshika able to move her right leg works on the left. With the same pain coming from it she takes the pain knowing the reward is far greater than the pain.

A hour has passed and no one as entered Yoshika's room yet, worries Yoshika slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed and let her new found legs hang over the bed. Yoshika scared of what might happen when she touches the ground she tries to hold herself up on the bed taking the pain from her right shoulder, Yoshika with sweat falling from her face she touches her ground with her new feet. Yoshika exhausting herself out just holding herself up lets herself go and puts her full weight on her legs. With a sharp excruciating pain Yoshika screams from the pain and falls to the ground, with a thud Yoshika hits the ground and a loud metallic clank as her right arm hits the floor. Seconds later a doctor runs in with a nurse attempting to help Yoshika up back into the bed.

When Yoshika is gently placed into the bed Yoshika notices blood spots on the floor where she landed and on her bed sheets where whats left of her legs fused with her new metallic casing. Yoshika shocked quickly decides to heal it her self remembering what Griffin taught her with Lynettes fore arm. Yoshika calms her mind and with some difficulty she leans forward and hovers both her palms above the casing and her legs and as she has done countless times she activates her magic like she always has . But nothing happens, confused and a little scared Yoshika tires even harder. After a few seconds she remembers that her familiar died from the attack. With a tear Yoshika stops trying to activate her magic and just remains there motionless. The doctor watching her asks "i'll call Griffin to help with this" Yoshika looking down nods as a tear drop falls off her face and lands on her right arm.

Yoshika thinking back finds a new source of determination swings her legs over the bed again and holding her hands over her legs tries to activate her magic again. Over and over Yoshika tries to try to use her magic, sweat and tears coming from her face Yoshika upset says "why, i'm a witch, I can use magic" with a sense of self preservation mentally searches inside herself looking for anything. Yoshika not wanting to give up she keeps looking and tries again to activate her magic. Yoshika feeling something different inside her feels some kind of circuit. Desperate for anything Yoshika puts all her magical will into it. In doing so a sharp pain emerges from Yoshika's back. The doctor already left and went to get Griffin, upon Griffin's arrival Yoshika feeling a sharp pain from her back cringes from the pain but doesn't stop. Griffin not sure whats happening, only seeing Yoshika in pain and blood coming out from her legs and her hands above them. Griffin having an idea of whats happening says "Don't Yoshika, your not ready for that yet! You need to learn how to create a proper channel." Yoshika not caring continues to channel magical energy through this object in her. With Lynette and a few other girls coming in due to come commotion only see Yoshika in pain and Griffin standing there yelling at her as two spike start to emerge from her shirt back with blood coming out of them. Yoshika withstanding this tremendous about of pain continues to let this thing emerge from her back. Soon the back of her shirt rips in the back, two blood covered metallic spikes emerge from her back and fan out to make out some sort of winged like object. The girls watch in horror seeing this and look and knowing that those are the same type of wings Griffin has, one of the girls in horror says "Griffin, what have you done?" A immense green light shines from Yoshika's hands and after a few seconds the blood stops and Yoshika turns to the group smiles and falls over to her right side of the bed.

Griffin shocked instantly runs over to Yoshika as the blood covered wings retract inside her, Griffin grabbing a towel off the end of the bed pushes it on Yoshikas back and instantly channels healing magic into the two wounds and with a sense of panic says "Get an IV of blood on her, she's lost a lot of blood." The girls watch in horror not knowing what to do, just stand there till a nurse asks them to leave. The girls stand outside not knowing what just transpired, Mina briskly walking towards the room sees the group and discovers what happened. Mina contemplating tells the group to leave the hallway and "go get to the hangar, there's been some weird readings south of here, but the object keeps getting closer but when we try to confirm it, it just disappears." The girls all reluctantly head towards the hangar and get ready for launch. When all the girls were ready they left in the last known location of the object, Griffin stayed behind. When the girls got about ten minuets away Mina gets a call on her radio with the operator yelling "Its here, the object is at the bast" Mina Shocked turns and sees smoke coming from the base.

Griffin now with Yoshika stable is checking Yoshika's vitals as the siren for an Neuroi attack goes off. Griffin shocked heads towards the door and checks to see if anyone know whats going on. Griffin finding someone running past and asks "whats going on?" the person says "a Neuroi as been spotted in the area" Shocked Griffin starts to head out the door to get armed as the window behind him in Yoshika's room shatters with an explosion. Griffin turns to see the Neuroi right in front of him, Griffin staring at the Neuroi and says "you again" in a angered voice., the doctor and nurse run out of the room as Griffin walks in. The Neuroi is the same Neuroi that is shaped like Yoshika, Griffin turning towards the Neuroi and says "you almost killed Yoshika" as he charges the Neuroi with fist ready. The Neuroi raises its right hand, a slight second charge of red energy in its hand and it shoots a red beam of energy at Griffin. Griffin unable to dodge it tries to put up a shield, with a loud impact as one of the nurses sees Griffin fly out of the room and slam against the back wall in front of the door. With an impact crater Griffin falls to ground with his back to the wall and blood running down his left side of his face unconscious. Yoshika terrified stares at the Neuroi as it hovers there unable to move due to the pain in her limbs and the inability to move here limbs properly.

The Neuroi with a slight shriek faces Yoshika and stares at her for a second and slowly hovers forward. Yoshika with tears in her eyes accepts the fact that she is going to die, when the Neuroi reaches her bed Yoshika closes her eyes and says in a scared distorted voice "Mother, Lynette." A few seconds pass and Yoshika opens her eyes and sees the Neuroi hovering there, Yoshika looks at the Neuroi as the Neuroi opens its chest and shows its core confused Yoshika says "what do you want?" The Neuroi slowly grows fingers on its right hand and slowly reaches for its core. Yoshika not sure what to do just watches unable to do anything. The Neuroi grasps its core and pulls it out, The pulsating core glow's in the Neuroi's hand and it moves it in front of Yoshika. Yoshika scared looks at the core and says "what do you want with this?" The Neuroi takes the core and places it on her chest, Yoshika trying to grab the core and push it away but unable feels more pressure on her chest and with a sharp extreme pain Yoshika screams out as slowly the Neuroi pushes the core into Yoshika's chest. With Yoshika screaming, red/black lightning exploding from her chest the Neuroi ignoring her screams of pain keeps pushing the core in her. Unable to move from the pain Yoshika's entire body is paralysed from the pain, her body convulsing from the stress. Outside the girls a rushing back towards the base as fast as they can hear Yoshika's screaming, Lynette yells in a distressed voice "that's Yoshika's voice" Mina fearing the worst yells "hurry!" As the girls reach Yoshika's room they see the smoke coming from the window, when they get close to the room from the outside they see a red Neuroi beam come from inside the room shoot through the wall towards the ocean.

Inside the room Yoshika screaming the Neuroi finishes forcing the core into her and Yoshika faints from the stress. The Neuroi faces the door sees Griffin with is left arm stretched out facing it and Griffin transforms his hand and with a red crystal coming from his hand a red charge starts to form and in a second Griffin shoots a red beam of energy at the Neuroi's head. The girls enter the room as the Neuroi's body starts to shatter as the girls enter through the hole in the wall. Mina enters seeing the doctor and Yoshika's mother and grandmother trying to help Yoshika, unable to see whats wrong with her only blood on the floor and sheets Mina starts to head towards the door and finds Griffin on the leaning back on the floor with blood over his face and chest leaning his head back. Griffin seeing Mina and unable to get up as the nurse holds him down and starts to wrap some bandages around his head, Griffin in a beat up voice says "is Yoshika ok?" Mina shaking her head says "I font know Yoshika's family is with her right now." Griffin in a sad voice says "i'm sorry, i couldn't react and help faster" as Griffin lays back on the floor and the nurse walks away. The nurse heads down the hall into a unmarked room and grabbing a phone pushes some numbers and starts talking to someone on the other line. After with the doctor and with the help of Yoshika's family they were able to stabilize her, Griffin in Mina's office informs her in what happened as well as the nurse who was there.


	18. Chapter 18

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Appearance

Griffin, Mina and Mio are in Mina's office as Griffin explains what happened with the nurse validating his story. Mina bracing herself with the table says "if i'm understanding you... and I can't believe i'm saying this is that Yoshika has a core of a Neuroi inside her?" Grffin and the nurse nod, Mina looks at Mio and says "you left Barkhorn and Erica with her right?" Mio nods grudgingly and says "with the order to kill if she show signs of being a Neuroi herself." Griffin shocked but expecting this action says "then I should be there" Mina in a stern voice says "no, your too emotionally attached to this, keep your distance for the time being, and speak of this to no one, your sworn to secrecy ." Griffin protests but Mina shoots him down every time, Mina dismisses the two after they leave Mina in a long sigh turns to Mio and says " what can we do?" Mio walking in front of the desk says "not much right now, if the heads found out they'll surely take her and do experiments on her till the day she dies" Mina crossing her fingers in front of her looks straight out and says " best to keep this private for the time being, tell everyone else that a Neuroi attacked the base and Griffin disposed of it." Mio nods and leaves the room and Mina's face turns to the desk and a tear drop's from her face as she wipers "God help us." Back in Yoshika's room only Yoshika unconscious, Barkhorn and Erica remain as the two turn to each other and Erica says " Hey Trude, are we really gona kill Yoshika?" Barkhorn in a stern face not looking at Erica says "If we have to, those are our orders." Erica with a frown turns back to Yoshika and grasps her gun and says nothing.

In Yoshika's subconscious Yoshika is in a white room with her limbs back to normal bound by chains on her ankles and her wrists suspended in the room, Yoshika in a panic searches the room but only sees white as she calls out "Anyone out there" as silence falls on the room Yoshika trying to free herself from the chains pulls on them on each of her limb but they don't even budge. Yoshika starts to cry as she hears a faint laugh in the room, shocked Yoshika franticly searches the room but no one is in sight. Yoshika can feel a pulling on her right wrist and both her ankles, scared she yells "stop" as her right arm and her legs are ripped from her body with skin and bone from her face and her right eye. Yoshika cries on horror and pain as she feels everything get ripped off. Yoshika now dangling on her left arm with blood falling to the ground unable to move only hangs by her arm in extreme pain unable to speak or make a noise. Yoshika with a shudder looks in front of her seeing the torn limbs in front of her being held up like there rest of it was there. Slowly black Neuroi cells come from the edges of the skin and start to grow outwards. Yoshika watches as she see's a figure form from her turn limbs, the black figure now hovering in front of her with a red eye staring at her. The room goes black as the walls start to fill with images of people dieing by Neuroi attack and video's of witches around the world, Yoshika starting to fade out of conscious in her mind says "I can't give up, I need to keep moving forward" as a mechanical click comes from her body as if her nerves were being ripped out slowly wires and metal start to form from her heart and start to cover her body. When the wires and metal finally finish what they were doing Yoshika's left arm is let go from the chains as she falls to the ground and she lands on her mechanical knee with her arm bracing her up. Yoshika looking at her body she remembers what happens and says "I won't be beaten, not by the likes of you" as she looks at her right mechanical hand and makes a fist and starts to approach the black other self as it starts to laugh. The black figure raises its hand to Yoshika as Yoshika approaches it, Yoshika grasps it as the black cells start to move onto her body. A voice says "very well" as the black figure merges with Yoshika.

Two days pass and Yoshika is still asleep, in the afternoon,Yoshika feeling a deep burning in her chest awakes with a pain on her chest as she arises from her bed with her right hand supporting her she grasps her chest as she looks down and see's blood covered bandages. Yoshika looking in front of her sees Barkhorn and Erica standing in front of the bed with guns pointed at her. Yoshika confused says "umm, whats all this about Barkhorn-san?" Barkhorn in a stern voice says "is that you Yoshika?" Confused Yoshika answers "of course its me, who else would it be?" Erica cocking the gun says "Your a Neuroi Yoshika, we have orders to kill you if you try anything" Yoshika confused says "what do you mean, i'm me can't you tell that?" as Yoshika tries to lift the covers Barkhorn with tears in here eyes says "don't try anything Yoshika, don't make me kill you." Yoshika stops and says "you are starting to scare me" as Mina walks into the room with Mio and Griffin, Yoshika scared upset says "Mina tell them that i'm not a Neuroi" Mina with an emotionless face turns to Griffin and says "do it" as Griffin channels and moves his fingers and a blue bubble forms around Yoshika and her bed. Mina says "since we can't trust that your still Yoshika we have to take precautions, bullets can go in nothing can come out" Yoshika grasping her covers says with tears in her eyes says "please stop this I don't want to die I'm not a Neuroi you have to believe me" as Mina with a slight frown says "at the moment your MIA in the paper works till we decide what to do with you, I don't want to do this but I have no choice" Mina looks at Mio and says "go ahead" Mio draws her sword with regret in her face as she approaches Yoshika's bed and grabs her sword with her hand. The door swings open with Lynette on the other side with tears in her face yells "don't kill Yoshika, she hasn't done anything wrong" as she leaps into the room and embraces Yoshika defending her from Mio. Mio with an emotionless face says "Lynette please move I have to do this" Lynette shakes her head and says as the two embrace each other in fear "I can't, if your going to do this then your going to have to kill us both." Yoshika with tears in her eyes says "Lynne-Chan please let me go, I can't let you die for my sake" as the phone rings in the room. Mina picks it up and says "Yes, Mina here" Mina listens to the voice on the other end as Mina says "What? How, where, alright, we'll be right down" Mina turns to the group and says someone is here from head office and want to see all of us immediately Mio says "what about Yoshika?" Mina turns to Mio with worried eyes and says "everyone" Griffin lowers the shield around Yoshika and the group heads outside to the hangar.

All the girls are already there minus the ones in Yoshika's room, a black car with to large trucks on each end. The group walks out towards the car with Yoshika and Lynette embracing each other helping Yoshika walk. Yoshika thinking to herself "its a lot easier to walk today no pain at all, its just a little hard to balance without feeling the ground directly." Three large men in black suits about the same build as Griffin step out of the car with a man in full Military attire, the short man in comparison takes his hat off and greets the group. Maloney emerges from under the hat and says with a smile on his face "well isn't this a surprise, I told you that I would be back" Mina with in front of the group says "what do you want?" Maloney replies "you've been keeping secrets from us" Mina says "I have not" Maloney points to Yoshika and says "that girl is MIA and you have her right here." Mina knowing that she has been caught in a lie doesn't reply, Maloney with a smirk says "also by my reports that girl has something that we would like to take a look at" Mina trying to deny Yoshika's event says "like what? Yoshika has nothing you need" Maloney with an arrogant voice says "really? By my reports that girl has fused with a Neuroi core and is till living" Yoshika not believing what she is hearing takes a step back, "I'm taking her back to the base with me" Maloney demanded. Yoshika steps away from the group a little before Griffin walks in front of her and says "you not taking her" Maloney with annoyed voice says "you again, man for a failed experiment your a real thorn on my side" The girls confused Griffin says "I'm not a failed experiment" Maloney with a smirk says "oh, so you don't know, how amusing" Griffin confused keeps his composure as Maloney goes on "your a failed experiment, we were trying to fuse witch DNA with a man to create a Warlock. You were the first and a complete failure, you never lost your family in a Neuroi attack or your limbs. They were lost during the experiment, everything you know about your childhood is a lie, implanted into you then you were discarded" Griffin not believing what he is hearing the girls just stand there not sure what to think. Maloney raises his right hand and snaps his fingers as one of the large men takes his sunglasses off and his suit jacket and starts to walk at an angle from Griffin, Griffin not sure what to expect stands there ready for anything. Maloney with a proud voice says "here we have a success from our experiments a real Warlock not a failure like yourself" Griffin in an angered voice says "i'm not a failure" as Maloney snaps his fingers again and the man stops and faces Griffin with his back to the ocean. The man lowers his arms and with a deep breath two spikes start to form from his back, the girls watch in amazement. The two spikes rip through the back of the shirt as two white wings of an angel emerge from his back, Griffin now shocked doesn't say a word.

Maloney lowering his hand says "Kill him" as the man with a flap of his wings charges Griffin with immense speed what took a second for the girls Griffin is taken by the man as sparks fly from the ground as Griffin is being pushed my the other man. Griffin grasping the mans elbow with his right hand and the mans right with his left, holding his ground. The two don't even look as the mans wings push Griffin towards the ocean, Griffin turns is eyes slightly to the left to see his distance to the ocean as the man moves his elbow and takes a swing at Griffin's head. Griffin dodges and grabs his fist with his hand as the two reach the edge of the ocean, Griffin instantly transforms his feet into flying mode and fires them at maximum. With their speed and Griffin's legs going at maximum the two just hover across the water not moving up or down, Maloney watches with amusement as the two start to exchange fists over the ocean. After a second Maloney takes a step forward and with a out stretched hand says "now girl come with me" Yoshika takes a step back and says "no" as the girls start to spread out but only Barkhorn and Erica armed with weapons the two glance at each other and take the corners waiting for the order. Maloney seeing this yells out to the truck as a bunch of foot soldiers come pouring out of the truck and surround the girls from the back Perrine grabs Mio's sleeve not knowing what to do, Mio looks at her as she slowly reaches for her sword. Maloney again says "your coming with me, dead or alive" as Maloney points a gun at Yoshika, Yoshika scared not knowing what to do stands there in fear.

With a big splash the everyone looks over to see Maloney`s soldier slightly bouncing up and down in the air as Griffin is thrown into the ocean, the group watch as Griffin flies out contacting the mans face and launches him right into the water. The man rushes out as the two keep exchanging fists Perrine still holding onto Mio`s sleve says `why doesn't Griffin use his wings to give himself a speed boost" Mio not looking at her only staring at Maloney, Mina hearing Perrine says "Griffin just got accused of being a failed experiment he has to beat him upon even terms" Perrine shocked says "why?" "he has to prove to himself that he is not a failure" Mina replies. As they watch the fight continue, Griffin gets launched into the ocean again as Maloney watching with a smile says "good,good, now kill him" Mio seeing this as an advantage without a sound rushes towards Maloney with sword drawn with her eye on cutting his head off before he even knows. Mio like a bullet heads towards Maloney like there is no tomorrow, right before Mio can land a strike and everyone else can discover what happened Mio is grabbed mid sprint by one of the three large men with Maloney. With a "gah" as the girls see Mio in the air with a hand around her neck and one around her wrist with sword in hand. The girls gasp as Maloney walks over to Mio and says "not a bad plan, but you failed" as he laughs. Mio in anger drops her sword and instantly activates her magic and with all her might lands a punch with her left fist. The impact pushes dust from the centre as the Mio watches in shock to see the man's glasses fly off his face, he did not even move and take the fist straight on. The man stands there staring at Mio with an emotionless stare with a hand still around her neck and wrist as the Mio's fist slow falls from the man's face and the impact of her knuckle has left an imprint on her face. Maloney with a smirk says "now come with me or she dies" as the man clenches his hand around Mio's neck. Mio gasping for air grabs his hand trying all her might to release herself but with no success. Yoshika with tears in her eyes starts to walk forward as Lynette tries to grab her but misses as Yoshika slowly walks towards Maloney with no one able to save her. Yoshika crying, walks towards Maloney keeps saying in her head "please, some one help me" over and over again, when Yoshika is about thirty feet from Maloney he gets inpatient and walks towards her grabbing her left wrist and starts to drag her as Yoshika yelling out "no, let go!" Yoshika not having the stregnth to oppose Maloney just scrapes her metalic feet on the ground. Yoshika terrified again says "some one please help me." A voice in Yoshika's head says "I can help you"

Yoshika in her mind is in a white room crying on the floor as a black hazy figure approaches her and asks "why are you crying?" Yoshika looking up says "I'm being taken away and I can't do anything to stop it" the figure standing there says "I can help", Yoshika whimpering says "you can, how?" the figure says "let me out, give me control, your power, I can do what you can't" Yoshika shakes her head and says "how can I trust you, I don't even know who you are?" The figure taking a step towards her says "you know who I am as it waves it hand in the air as the walls of the room are covered with images of herself and of the human Neuroi of Yoshika. Yoshika looking around feels an connection in her brain and says "I feel something in my head, someone's voice and memories." The figure says "those are my memories and my voice, I connected our brains together so we can finally communicate" Yoshika grabbing her head says "it hurts, why are you doing this?" "Its the only way I could show you that I want to help" says the figure, Yoshika standing up says "but I still don't know I can trust you" the figure says "what other choice do you have" Yoshika ponders for a moment and says "you promise to save me and Sakamoto-san?" It nods as it extends its hand, Yoshika with a face of security grasps it as the figure starts to merge with Yoshika. Outside Yoshika still being dragged on the floor says "let me go" as Maloney keeps moving forward. Suddenly Yoshika lifts up her right foot and rams it into the ground and stops moving, Maloney being sightly thrown off his balance turns to her and tries to pull her and says "keep moving" Yoshika lifting her head towards Maloney says "you can not take us" as Yoshika's right eye flashes and starts to glow red and from her back black cells start to form a line to each of her limbs. On the back of Yoshikas palms a black circle with red outlines starts to form as Yoshika with a evil grin says in a slight metallic voice "go away" as she takes her left hand and punches Maloney in the chest and launches him backwards towards the truck. The girls watch in shock not knowing what just happened as Maloney is cached by one of his men and land into the truck and make a foot large indent into it. Maloney grabbing his chest in pain yells "shoot her" as the man puts Maloney on his feet and pulls out a pistol from his suit jacket and starts to charge her and fires a single shot at her. Yoshika with out a voice raises her right hand and angles her body, the bullet grazes her metallic shoulder with a ping, Yoshika glances at the scrape mark and says "tch" as she drops her hand and charges the man. The two race towards each other and meet in the middle of the group as the large man take a wide swing for Yoshika, Yoshika gabs the mans arm swings up and uses the momentum to get on his other side. Yoshika with a evil smirk punches the man right in the head knocking him to the ground. As the man falls to the ground Yoshika start to lift her foot and breaks the mans left leg and continues to charge at Mio, before the soldier could react the black circle on her right hand expanded to cover her entire back of her hand as she takes a swing and with the momentum rips through the mans face leaving a gaping crater in the left side of once was a face.

Mio falls to the ground as Yoshika catches her, with a smile she gently lays her on the ground before she stand back up and faces Maloney and starts to walk towards him. Maloney taking a step backward looks towards the ocean as Griffin throws the man he's been fighting right in front of him covered on blood and says "i'm no failed experiment" as Maloney rushes to his car. Yoshika starts to run towards him as she falls to her knee and covers her right eye and says "not now, i'm almost finished" as she tries to get up and falls to the ground unconscious. The soldiers around the girls start to take a step back in fear as they turn around with a smirk. Barkhorn cracks her knuckels and says "this will be fun" as the foot soldiers run back towards the truck and with Maloney run away.

Griffin beat up checks on Yoshika as the rest of the girls come hurrying over, Mina says "what just happened?" Griffin shakes his head and says I don't know, but I don't think we've seen the last of him. As they look at Yoshika and say "what about her" Mina says "take her back to the medical ward with armed guards, were going to have a meeting as soon as we get back."


	19. Chapter 19

Strike Witches

The Winged Chronicles

Introductions

A medic unit arrives and takes Yoshika back to the medical ward and Mina tells everyone else to go to the conference room for a meeting. All the girls with Griffin still a little beat up walk into the room, before the door even closes Lucchini yells "what just happened?" Shirley agreeing with her adds "and what are we going to do with Yoshika?" Erica says "you've seen that power, she's dangerous" Lynette yells "she's not dangerous" Mina slams her hand on the table and yells "everyone take your seats, we need to discuss this calmly, Yoshika is still under the watch of two guards and will call if anything happens." Ten minutes later Yoshika awakes in her bed and stares at the same ceiling she has done countless times, not moving Yoshika tries to remember what happened. After a few seconds she remembers and just as that happens she hears a voice inside her head, Yoshika inside her head says "thank you for saving Sakamoto-san" the voice says "your welcome, but there is still much that needs to be done" Yoshika asks "like what?"

Mina still talking in the conference room stops to a knock on the door that interrupts her, as the door opens and Yoshika walks in, everyone turns to the noise and with shock they witness Yoshika walk in wearing a black suit shirt and red tie with black shorts with her right eye shining red, Mina dumbfounded can only say "Yoshika?" Yoshika walking in and shutting the door says "she's here" Mina confused asks "then, who are you?" Yoshika putting her back towards the wall and leaning back with a slight smirk replies "i'm the other" Mio says "other?" Yoshika says "yes, i'm the other" pondering for a minuet she says "we discussed it, you can call me N for now" Mina slowly reaching for her gun says "you discussed it?" N replies "yes, Yoshika is also here" Mina not believing her says "prove it" N closes her eyes and her suit dematerializes back into her body and Yoshika's normal clothes appear and her right eye stops glowing red. Mina says "Yoshika" and with her usual chipper voice says "yes Mina i'm here" Mina confused says "then who was the other person I just talked to?" Yoshika with chipper voice says "thats N, she was the one that saved Sakamoto and I today." Mio says "how can you expect us to believe this" Yoshika says "don't worry N is nice she just wants to help" Barkhorn yells "how can you expect us to believe you, its a Neuroi" Yoshika says "she has a name, N wanted to warn us and this was the only way so, she chose me" Lynette stand up and says "yes and she almost got you killed a while ago." Yoshika pauses for a second, instantly her eye shines red and N's black suit appears again and N yells in a stern voice "I didn't try to kill her, I was trying to make contact and my brethren decided to take the opportunity to attack without my knowing, that's when I decided to defect" Lynette a little thrown off doesn't reply and sits back down, Mina with a stern voice says "then who do your allegiance lye with?" With a piercing stare at Mina N replies "with you, haven't I just proved that!" Mina unchanging says "don't forget you're still the enemy of this planet" N with annoyed look says "yes, that's why I left; I don't want to kill innocent people anymore." Barkhorn stands up and says "like you did to Maloney's body guards?" N with a peircing stare says "I was asked to intervene in that conflict, I offered to help and Yoshika chose the outcome." Mio stands up and says "Yoshika" as Yoshika's normal cloths reappear and her eye stops shining red says "Yes?" Mio asks "can we trust this...N?" Yoshika taking a step forward says "I truly believe that she wants to help" Mio stares at Yoshika's eyes looking for anything that could disprove her after a few seconds Mio sits down and says "I believe you" a few of the girls turn to Mio in shock to make such a bold statement. Mina with a sigh says "very well, N , we shall trust you for the moment but I make myself clear when I say, if you do anything that could jeopardize anyone at this base i'll take you down myself" Yoshika's right eye shines red as Yoshika's head nods. Mina after her speech in a more calm voice asks "what happened to the two guards that we supposed to watch you?" Yoshika eye shines red and looks away from Mina and avoids the question. With a sigh Mina grabs the phone as says "send a doctor to Yoshika's medical room, please." N now being serious says "I came to you in this form to warn you, the Neuroi, they've captured some witches and they've been experimenting on them" Mio and Mina's eyes both widen. "I don't know what their trying to do but it's not good, I left to warn you once I found out through the network" says N.

Barkhorn standing up says "and what do you expect us to do about this?" N a little annoyed replies "I don't know, I can give you detailed directions where the witches are being kept and assist in a rescue attempt" Mio says "no, the military will chose the proper strategy for the attack, you won't participate" N not showing any emotion says "it's my plan, I don't go, I won't tell you where they are" Mio doesn't reply. Mina slamming her hand on the desk yells "this isn't going nowhere, I'll inform the higher ups and give them the information, we will see what action they will to choose, for now I want two witches with Yoshika at all times until we can determine our next plan of action" Mina looks towards Lynette and Perrine and says "you two take the first shift" as Mina walks out of the room with Mio following behind Mina and N have a glance at each other as they pass. The rest of the group is left there not knowing what to do as Yoshika comes back and heads out of the room, Lynette and Perrine both scamper out yelling at Yoshika to wait for them. Yoshika waits outside the room for Lynette and Perrine to catch up, Perrine yells at her for not waiting as they start to walk down the hall. Lynette asks "Yoshika, where are we going?" Yoshika turns around with a smile and says " it's near dinner time, we need to make it" the two look at here with open eyes and start laughing and mutter "that's Yoshika alright" as the group heads towards the dining hall. When they get to the room no one is there, Yoshika heads into the kitchen and grabs an apron and turns to them and with a determined look says "let's make the best dinner we've ever had" Lynette and Perrine look at each other and Lynette with a little hesitation says with a slight smile "yes" as Perrine replies "humph, don't expect me to do all the work" as the three get to work. A few hours pass and Shirley and Lucchini are the first ones to enter for dinner. Yoshika turns from a steaming pot and says "Hey guys, dinner isn't ready yet, just take a seat" both of them stop look at each other and slowly sit down not sure what to make of the situation. Lucchini bumps Shirley on the shoulder and whispers "hey, isn't Yoshika evil now, why is she cooking us dinner still" Shirley bashes her on the head and says "you idiot, she is not evil, she's just being possessed by a Neuroi" Shirley stops and listens to what she just said as Lucchini's head is on the table with her hand on top of her head rolling around from the pain. Across the room Yoshika in a stern voice says "I'm not possessing Yoshika, we both are sharing this body" Both of them look at her in shock not believing that she heard them as Yoshika's right eye glows red and says "and I'm not evil" Lucchini hides behind Shirley and says "maybe not, but your still scary" Yoshika looks towards them as her right eye returns to normal and says "I'm sorry I don't want to be scary, N just comes off that way" Shirley and Lucchini look at each other and Lucchini wipers "talk about split personalities" as Shirley whacks her on the head again and looks at Lynette and Perrine with an inquisitive look. Lynette laughs silently and says "Perrine and I have been dealing with this for the last few hours, were used to it" Perrine turns around "humps" to herself and gets back to work. Slowly everyone else comes into the room and has the same reaction Lucchini and Shirley had as they explain the situation and the atmosphere slowly returns to normal. The girls start to laugh and things get back to normal, even when the last ones to enter are Mina and Mio, when they see everyone with a smile and laughing with each other Mina with a smile thinks "maybe Yoshika is back to her normal self" as Lucchini reaches across the table and steals a bun from Yoshika's plate, Yoshika eye shines red and grabs Lucchini's wrist with her right metallic hand as Lucchini says "eeek" as she looks at her with an annoyed look as Lucchini tries to struggle away from her, with no success Lucchini drops the bun and N lets go of her wrist and Yoshika's eye returns to normal. Shirley laughs and says "that's what you get when you try to steal something" as Lucchini sits back down and doesn't make eye contact. Yoshika laughs and says "sorry Lucchini, N does kind of have a temper" as the rest of them start to pick on Lucchini and Yoshika. Mina and Mio sits down at the table and continue the conversation till late in the night.

Early in the morning the girls leave the dining hall and all head towards their rooms exhausted, Yoshika, Perrine and Lynette all head towards Yoshika's room and Yoshika opens the door and turns and says "you don't need to follow me anymore" Perrine says "trust me we don't, but we have orders" Yoshika with a desprit voice says "your almost right next door, I'll be fine" Lynette and Perrine both start to head out and just before the door closes Lynette says "you're not the one were worried about" as the door closes and the two head there separate directions. Yoshika gets changed and turns the lights off and flops into her bed and gets comfy as N in her head says "you have some nice friends there" Yoshika smiles and internally says "yes, there the best, good night" N replies "good night" and the two go to sleep. A few hours later when the entire base is asleep three black figures with bags enter the base silently and head towards Yoshika's window. The three get to the base of her room on the ground as one makes a cup with is hand throws him in the air towards the window. The man grabs the window edge and hooks a rope, the three silently open the window and enter Yoshika's room, Yoshika is asleep and doesn't sense their presence, one of the men reaches into his bag, grabs a bottle and a cloth and pours the liquid into the cloth and puts the bottle back. The three look at each other, nod and the other two each grabs one of her arms and puts their entire weight on each arm. Yoshika suddenly waking up noticing that she can't move shrieks as her eye turns red and an angry N starts to yell as she slowly tries to lift the two men off her. The two men yell at the third to "hurry up" as he approaches as N slowly moves the men off her, he places the cloth over her face and N passes out with Yoshika. Yoshika's limp body now on the bed one of the men picks her up and throw her on his shoulder as they say "mission accomplished" as they start to head towards the window. Lynette opens the door yelling "Yoshika, you alright!" as she witness the three men look at her and quickly jump out the window as Lynette runs towards the window and yells "Yoshika!" as Perrine and Barkhorn enter her room. Barkhorn yells "what happened", Lynette in tears says "I don't know, Yoshika was yelling so I came to check up on her and there were three men with Yoshika passed out on their shoulder and they jumped out the window" A smash from the outside causes the two to rush to the window, Griffin jumping out of his window falling transforms his legs into jets and flies towards the direction the three went. Barkhorn runs out the room and sounds the alarm and yells in the intercom "intruders on the base, Yoshika has been taken" as the base awakens lights turn on and people scamper out. Barkhorn still in the communications room hears Sonya's voice on the speaker. Barkhorn grabs the mike and yells "Sonya, Yoshika's been kidnaped, three men intruded the base and their headed east, can you and Eila intercept" Eila on the mike says "were already heading towards your direction" Barkhorn upset looks down at the table and says "do what you must to get her back, Griffin is on his way there as we speak" Eila replies "roger." Mina enters Yoshika's room while Lynette sits on the floor crying saying "I could of helped her" Mina approaches Lynette, Lynette doesn't recognise her. Mina kneels down slaps Lynette in the face and says "snap out of it! Everyone to the meeting room" as Mina looks outside and sees three sparks in the air miles away and three explosion impacts with flames in the air.

Sonya and Eila both race in the known direction of the three known assailants, Sonya points in front of them at the ocean. Eila squints and sees three black objects racing across the ocean with wings, Eila says "there they are" Sonya aims her Fliegerhammer at the three and fires one rocket at each. The three men notice the rockets and move to avoid the attack while not slowing down. Eila yells "Sonya, don't forget Yoshika is with them!" The man on the center turns and looks at the other two, the two men break off and start to head towards Sonya and Eila. Eila surprised aims her gun and starts to fire, the two men dodge the bullets and continue to charge, Eila knowing what's going to happen yells "Sonya look out" as she pushes her away from her as the two men bring out a dagger and charge at Eila, Eila takes her gun and deflects the first knife and rotates around the man, Eila stops instantly and thrusts backwards to avoid the other man's vertical swipe. The two men constantly swing and lunge at her as Eila dodges the attacks. Sonya only able to watch tries to aim her Fliegerhammer at the two but Eila is constantly moving between the two. After a few minuets Eila is slowly getting nicked and scraped from the two men as fatigue starts to set in. Eila trying to get some distance from the two men aims her gun at them and fires as both of them move in separate directions and converge at her position. Eila leans forward to dodge one attack but the other man grabs her left arm instead of swinging, Eila shocked at this takes her gun and with her right arm forces the butt of the gun into the man's side. The other man charges Eila with knife in hand expecting a hit, Sonya not sure what to do aims her Fliegerhammer at the man farthest away from Eila and fires. The man hearing the initial rocket ignition dodges it with not much effort, the man charges Sonya. Sonya with no close combat experience fires another rocket in shock unable to move, the man sticks the knife right into Sonya's stomach, Sonya looks down at the stomach feeling a sharp pain. Sonya with a "ugh" from the impact feels the strong flow of blood in her mouth as it soon starts to over flow out the right side of her mouth. In an upward motion the man raises his dagger and breaks through her ribcage and through her throat. Sonya after a second drops her Fliegerhammer grabs her chest with blood pouring out, as Eila screams "Sonya!" as she falls backwards into the ocean. Eila dodging one of the man's knife attacks gets hit with a burst of emotion as tears flow from her eyes, every essence of her being is telling her to check on Sonya. Eila looks to see Sonya aiming her Fliegerhammer at one of the men. Eila screams "Sonya don't!" as she tries to get near her. Sonya shoots the rocket off, one of the men dodges the missile and charges Sonya. Eila screams knowing whats going to happen and not being able to prevent it. The man handles his knife into position, as he inches closer to Sanya, right before the man could touch her a loud blast emerges right next to the two. Griffin emerges with his wings out and instantly grabs the mans wrist and with a rotating motion rips the knife out of his hand as Griffin's fist impacts the mans face. Eila amazed at what she just witnessed turns to find the other man has run off, Eila runs into Sonya crying saying "I saw you die" Sonya embraces her and says "I'm fine" Griffin says "Sonya do you know where there headed?" Sonya nods and says " I intercepted a communication by one their radio's, there going to Maloney's base" Griffin looks blankly at the direction the two men went and says "lets return to base, we could run into a trap if we continue pursuit, were in their territory now" as the three head back towards the base.

When the three return Barkhorn, Erica, Shirley and Lucchini were all getting ready to launch as Barkhorn sees them approach and enter the hangar. Barkhorn yells "what happened?" Griffin replies "we lost track of them but Sonya know's where their headed" Barkhorn walks towards Griffin and yells "you let them get away?" With a stern face Griffin says "no, we were in unknown terrain and the enemy had the advantage, we could of walked into a trap." Barkhorn grabs Griffin's shirt with both her hands and yells "you let them escape!" Griffin says "no" Barkhorn startin to tear up yells "yes you did, you could of pursued them" Griffin replies "yes, and gotten Eila and Sonya killed in the process" Barkhorn yells "you could of done something!" as Barkorn releases her right hand and takes a deep swing and punches Griffin in the face. Griffin doesn't move, everyone watches as Barkhorns hand imprints into Griffin's face, Griffin stairing unrelenting at Barkhorn. Mina walks in and yells "Barkhorn, thats enough. Everyone back inside, we need to discuss our next plan of action." As Barkhorn lets Griffin go and heads towards the exit of the base, Barkhorn near the door exhales "coward" as she disapears into the darkness with Erica tailing behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Strike Witches

The

Winged Chronicles

**Rescue**

Mina walks into the briefing room with everyone following as Mina reaches the front of the room everyone gathers in as turns and says "If we go after Yoshika we will be acting against military rules and be labelled as gone rouge and probably be executed if we come back, if we come back." Every one looks at each other and no words are said and Mina continues "if anyone has any objections speak now, I'll file them before we leave and you can stay in your room until we come back." Everyone stays silent as Mina sighs and looks at Mio who gives her a nod and says "we leave a Dawn, you have till then to prepare and rest, dismissed" everyone leaves the room and heads their separate ways. Within a few hours everyone starts to gather in the hangar as the sun starts to peak from the clearing, Mina is the last one to enter as she sees everyone gear up with extra ammo, supplies and get ready. Mina turns to gather all her things as she sees Mio gearing up near the back with only a sword. Mina walks over and says "you're not going" Mio turns and says "try and stop me, I brought that poor girl into this and I can't let he be experimented on while I did nothing" Mina shakes her head and replies "you can't use magic anymore, you can't even cast a shield" Mio smiles and says "that's what I have you for" as she walks away and continues to get ready. Mina drops her head sighs with a smile turns to see Lynette grabbing both her sniper rifle and the Gatling gun Griffin made as Griffin grabs his old Ammo back pack and ready other things. After a few more minutes Mina yells "everyone this might be the last mission we embark on, if it is it's a pleasure working with you, Strike Witches commence Mission!" as they all fly out of the hangar

Yoshika bound on each forearm with a metal cuff on each limb that is keeping her bound keeping each limb stretched out and pulled from her body so that she can't bend any of her limbs. Yoshika groggy awakes to see a man dressed in a military uniform sitting in a chair watching her. After a second the man notices that she is awake and stands up and starts to talk. It takes a few minutes before Yoshika is fully aware of her surroundings and is fully able to comprehend what the man is saying. Yoshika takes a good look at the man in front of her, after a second her brain starts to function, Maloney is standing before her with a smile on his face. Yoshika in a weak voice asks "why am I here?" Maloney putting his hands behind is back says "you're a Neuroi weapon and Spy" Yoshika still weak shakes her head and mutters "I'm not a Neuroi or a spy" Maloney with a slight sign of anger points his finger at her and says "you are and I've seen it with my own eyes." Yoshika looking around discovers that she is unable to move any of her limbs and a light pulling pain is creeping up, in front of her are 5 men just like she saw before with the same build as Griffin. Yoshika with a sincere voice asks "please, let me go" Maloney with a smile answers "I can't do that, As a Neuroi you don't have any rights" Yoshika again shakes her head and with a more firm voice says "I'm not, I'm human, I'm a member of the 501st" Maloney takes a step back and says "really, then who else is inside that head of yours?" Yoshika stares at Maloney for a second and with a red flash from her right eye N's black clothes and tie appear over Yoshika's body and her eye starts to glow a deep red. Maloney with a feeling of success says "there, the other one has appeared" N with a fierce look of anger yells "release us at once" Maloney with a smile says "you're not in position to give orders " as N grits her teeth and starts looking around, looking at her right arm and tries to pull it free. After a second N faces Maloney with disgust and says "you will pay for this", "really, how are you going to do that, I still have to seek vengeance for my fallen men and as a Neuroi you have no rights, I can do what I wish" replies Maloney. N staring at Maloney envelopes inside her and in a white room in Yoshika's mind N standing in front of Yoshika says "what are we going to do now?" Yoshika pondering says "you can't break free" N with a annoyed look replies "no, but if you give me full control I can" Yoshika with a face of concern says "I can't, I've seen images in my mind of your past" N angry yells "that was the past, we need to think about the future and now" Yoshika putting her hands against her chest says "everyone will come, they'll rescue us." N with an annoyed look says "that's if they even know were here, all I remember was being attacked in our room, They might not even know where here is" Yoshika says "all we can do is hope" N yells "give me full control and I can get us out of here" Yoshika shakes her head, N yells out of anger and says "idiot". Maloney snapping his fingers in front of Yoshika trying to get here attention says "hey, you don't have time to space out" as N looks at Maloney with anger and says nothing, Maloney turning around takes a rolled up piece of cloth that has some ridged edges and unrolls it to reveal hammer,knifes,tweezers among other tools . N looks at all the items on the table and knowing what's coming next says "your pathetic, you're going to torture a poor girl for your sick sense of justice" Maloney with some pride says "I'm just defending my country, and killing Neuroi is doing that" N yells "yes but killing an innocent girl is also part of that defending your country, bull shit." Maloney turning and facing N says "all I see is a poor witch who has been possessed by a dangerous Neuroi and needs to be exterminated" N with disgust says "Coward" and leaves it at that.

Maloney cracking his knuckles says "shall we get started?" as Maloney reaches his right fist back and lands a single powerful punch right in the side of Yoshika's face. N not reacting just stares at Maloney with a blank stare. Maloney with a smile says "good, let's see if we can break that determination of yours" as punch after punch lands all over Yoshika's body. After a few minutes blood starts to flow out of N's mouth as she spits out a wad of blood onto the floor, N now angry yells "you coward" Maloney with a smile says "there now we have a reaction" N more focused on Maloney almost misses Yoshika's screams of pain as N enters her mind in the same white room that is now covered in blood with Yoshika on the floor in agonizing pain, N runs over to her and unknowing what to do places her hand on her and says "its ok, we'll make it through this" Yoshika with tears rolling down her face barely able to lift her face says "I can't anymore of this, I want to go home" as she falls to the ground into the fetal position crying. N used to pain wasn't aware that Yoshika is still just a young girl, N knowing that Yoshika is suffering places her hands over her body and closes her eyes. A clear glass box encases Yoshika, Yoshika not feeling anymore pain attempts to get up as she sees the box and says "what are you doing" N with now blood flowing from her face says "what I can, I'm using all of my might to take control of the sensory nerves in your body and send them directly to me, you don't deserve to suffer for my mistake" Yoshika replies "mistake?" N nods and says "if I didn't take over your body you wouldn't be in this mess" on the outside N's black cloths disappear to show Yoshika's regular white uniform covered in blood, while N's right eye still shines brightly. Maloney with a smile says "What do we have here, you starting to give up?" N doesn't reply, Maloney annoyed lands another punch right to right side of her chest. Unexpectedly N feels a sharp snap following with extreme pain coming from her ribs; N leans to the left and yells out of shear pain. Maloney laughs and says "finally we broke through that wall of yours, by what I heard that was a rib breaking" N's right eye starts to flicker as N takes another punch to her right side. N yells out of anguish feeling another rib crack, more blood starts to flow out her mouth as N internally having difficulty keeping Yoshika encased in her mind. Yoshika can see blood flowing out of N's head and mouth as the glass case starts to crack. Yoshika yells N "to stop this" as N with a smirk doesn't listen as another punch lands on the left side of her face. Maloney starting to get tired says as he walks to a table near the back of the room "your tough, but I've never seen anyone beat this" as Maloney brings out a blowtorch and with a spark from his lighter ignites it. N looks in horror knowing whats coming next, internally N yells "Now! Give me control before it's too late" N looks to discover Yoshika not moving in the box, N yells "Hey, wake up!" as she can tell that Yoshika is still alive, Maloney walking towards her saying "now what shall we remove first" as he starts to eye her limbs. Maloney holds the torch next to her to let her feel the heat, N with pure anger says "if it's the last thing I do I'm going to kill you with my bare hands" Maloney laughs and says "I would like to see that" as Maloney holds the torch above her left bicep. Maloney now moving the torch closer to her skin says "I should let you feel what this thing can do before I work on the other parts of your body" as Maloney puts the torch directly on her skin, N instantly feeling the sharp stinging pain of her skin melting throws a circle of Neuroi Cells above the torch to block the flame. Maloney surprised says "impressive" as Maloney moves the torch and the cells follow, N with pure concentration can't not reply. Maloney says "let's see how long this can last" as minuets pass and the Neuroi cells slowly start to disappear and loose strength, Maloney waves his hand and 3 other men grab torches and start to melt holes into Yoshika's right hand, left ankle and right knee. N's eyes twitch towards the direction of the three men but does nothing, Maloney laughs and says "interesting, you'll sacrifice your artificial limbs to protect your skin" N at her last rope is barely able to keep the Neuroi cells from dissipating and Yoshika's mind intact in the glass case. Maloney removes the torch and tells the other three men who have melted holes into Yoshika`s other limbs rendering them useless, says as he hold the torch near her face "let's see how long you can keep that red eye open for" as the torch edges closer to her face. N scared leans her head back as she can start to feel the heat from the flame, a ring from the phone behind Maloney as Maloney turns the torch off and picks the phone up. Maloney utters a few words into the phone and turns to the three men and yells "we have company" and they start to walk out of the room, Maloney turns to one of the men and says "stay here if she moves, Kill her" and he closes the door. N now with a chance to rest leans forward due to exhaustion and lets the blood drip out of her mouth as she quietly utters with a slight smirk "took them long enough".

Mina in lead of the group approach the island as Sonya's magical sensors detect the radar spotting them, Sonya in her usual soft voice says "their radar have detected us" Mina looks back at Sonya, looking forward Mina says "I was expecting that" Mina signals for the group to stop a mile above the base as they look down they can hear an alarm going off and people running around. Mina yells "everyone spread out and mark you targets, Lynette, Mio stay with me as I direct the group movements." Right below them the warlocks Maloney created start to ascend towards the group, "everyone else move out" yells Mina, with a loud "roger!" everyone else dashes down to meet the enemy. Mina watches as sparks and explosions fly everywhere as the battle begins, artery appear from inside a bunker as shells start to fly towards Mina's group, Lynette protects the group with her mini shields and with her anti-tank Rifle picks them off one after another as Mina using her head set gives out orders and information as Mio hovers next to her with an annoyed look on her face with her arms crossed. After a few minutes one of the warlocks break through the group and charges towards Mina, Mina not paying attention to her front doesn't notice the man till he's ten feet in front of her. Mina looks in front of her and with a slight gasp is unable to move in time as the man moves closer with a dagger in hand, Mina expecting a hit faces the man without flinching as a white blur glides in front of her and with a glistening shine the man stops with a splatter of blood in the air and the white blur stops the man as she lowers her blade and turns to Mina and says "don't worry Mina, I'll protect you, focus on your work" Mio flicks her blade to her side and throws the blood off it as she sheaths it. Mina shocked for a second hovers there and mutters "Mio" until another artillery round explodes near Mio's back as they turn to see Lynette not looking at their direction with her hand left hand underneath her gun and a shield behind Mio's back and with one hand aims her rifle and fires one shot at the tank as it explodes. Lynette braces her rifle with her left hand, still looking forward fires shot after shot into the fray of enemy's supporting the Witches and the shell casings fall into the ocean one after another, Mina regains her focus and continues to give out orders.

Yoshika still tied up with N controlling parts of her body just hangs there with blood dripping on the floor and a guard listening to the radio of the battle. N inside Yoshika's subconscious looks at Yoshika breathing and able to speak again inside the glass box says "you're lucky" Yoshika with a slight smile and sigh of relief says "I'm glad they made it" N with a slight smile and annoyed face says "if you gave me full control most of this could have been adverted" Yoshika looks down and doesn't say anything, N with relief lies on top of the glass case and closes her eyes and rests. In the room the radio continuing to blast out battle reports yells out "all units be careful when charging the group leader she has a body guard with a sword" as N looks up at the radio "be prepared for hand to hand combat or take her out first" Yoshika's eyes open up and says " Sakamoto-san "N above her outside the case says "the only way we can get out her is if you give me full control, were too badly damaged to get out otherwise" Yoshika shakes her head and N bangs the case and says nothing. After a minuet the radio goes off again as a man yells "I shot the one with the sword. She's going down" Yoshika with an urge of shock yells "Sakamoto-san!" as tears start to flow from her eyes. Yoshika crying under a whimper says "you win" N looks at her and tilts her head and says "what?" Yoshika with fury and terror in her eyes yells "you win, I'll give you full control" N with a smile says "finally" as the case shatters under her words and a black throne appears behind N. "If you sit in the chair I gain full control and all you have to do is watch" as Yoshika barely able to get up says "I don't care, just help Sakamoto-san, Promise?" As she staggers towards the chair, N with a nod says "I give you my word" as Yoshika sits in the chair and the white room fades into black and screens appear and N fades in the darkness with a smile.


End file.
